Demons Of Konoha
by TsukiyomiUchiha
Summary: Naruto questions his companion to run into their enemy carelessly. Sakura awakens to a world of pain filled with guilt. Sasuke in his continual fall to insanity takes advantage of an old friend. NaruSasu
1. Origin

* * *

**Demons Of Konoha  
Chapter One  
_Origin_**

* * *

His routine had barely changed. He still awoke at the same hour. He was out on a wooden bridge on time. Awaited his sensei's arrival then trained. The routine continued throughout the day. After the sun went down the training would end. From there he ate at the local Ramen Bar then headed back to his apartment. The routine was always the same.

The locations had changed though...

He wasn't returning home from the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. The streets he was walking on weren't in Konohagakure. They were the streets of a village, miles from his hometown.

He had changed…

Uzumaki Naruto sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He hadn't wanted to think of Konoha. Too many painful memories were still there. He stopped as he crossed the bridge he was at every morning. After a small hesitation he walked to the side and stared into the water. His reflection stared back at him.

He had dull aquamarine eyes, unruly blonde hair, tanned skin, and whisker-like face markings. Little had changed in his appearance since back then. The glow in his eyes had faded long ago. When the closest person in his life abandoned him. He was taller now, having hit his growth spurt sometime after leaving Konoha. It was too bad there was no one around to compare to that mattered. Baby fat was now lean muscle, clearly defined on his body. Naruto looked very different. No longer twelve.

With a growl Naruto slammed his fists on the bridge railing and stormed off. Every time he saw his reflection his blood boiled. Those who mattered to him the most weren't around to comment. To compliment on how well he looked or matured. Not even to tease him and make him feel worthless. He missed their presence everyday.

He didn't want to leave Konoha.

He didn't get a choice though.

He left to train for three years, which turned into six years. At age eighteen he had still been out training. Akatsuki had attacked Konoha and destroyed it. Jiraiya assured him that his friends were still around. Only Konoha had to be rebuilt.

Naruto stopped and stared up at the sky. This week had been nearly uneventful, unless you counted his weird nightmares. One's he woke up from screaming, the sound of a chilling laughter echoing.

The laughter was so familiar.

Naruto leaped from the streets up to a balcony, the balcony entrance to his apartment. He blinked seeing glowing yellow eyes trained on him. Naruto had to correct himself. It was the balcony to the apartment he shared. "Aurie?"

Hecate Auriah stared at Naruto blankly before shaking her head, her black streaked blue hair swaying in the night's slight breeze. She was older than the blonde by a year only and shorter than him in height. Naruto nicknamed her Aurie for fun.

"Why aren't you inside?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"I was waiting for you to get back…"

Naruto frowned. His friend's voice was low and laced with concern. The blonde muttered a curse and entered the apartment. She entered slowly and dropped into the nearby black couch. Naruto shut the balcony's glass door and turned to Aurie. "What's wrong? Something happen in the village?"

"No…"

Naruto sat in front of Aurie. She didn't appear to be hurt. "Um… How was the village today?"

Yellow eyes remained focused on aquamarine orbs.

Naruto scowled and got back up. Walking up to the glass door out. His friend seemed concerned for some reason. What could it be?

Origin village was a peaceful village. Located high in the mountains of Fire Country. It had once been the site of a bloody war between humans and demons. At some point during the war no one had been able to distinguish the demons from the humans. The war stopped and the village was built. It was a home for all kinds of creatures really. Naruto found acceptance from all the creatures there. The fox demon inside him didn't make him a monster anymore. Aurie had found acceptance there as well.

Although Naruto didn't understand why she wasn't accepted before.

It wasn't like she was a demon or anything… Only human…

"It was alright…" Aurie muttered. Eyes still watching Naruto carefully. "I was searching for any info on that target of mine…"

Naruto frowned. "That slaughtering shinobi…"

"Yeah… That one…"

Aurie had arrived in Origin village a year after Naruto and Jiraiya. She was of an advanced bloodline of some sort. All Naruto knew mostly was that she held control over the shadows. She reminded him of the lazy ass Shikamaru. Yet Aurie wasn't lazy and on more than one occasion warned Naruto of the shadows. Said demons laid in them waiting to strike. Something was wrong with her bloodline and it had to do with those demons. Aurie had been out searching for something. Which ended up becoming a search for someone. Naruto had yet to learn the real reason behind the search. Had yet to learn if this someone had done something to Aurie or to her family.

Aurie was horribly secretive about the matter.

"Any leads?"

"Not about my interest…" Aurie's eyes narrowed. "About one of yours… I managed to overhear some members of the Akumu Syndicate speaking about Akatsuki…"

Naruto's attention completely focused on Aurie. "What did Akatsuki do now?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame is dead…"

"And why is that important?" Naruto rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in the air. "Like I cared about his existence."

"Uchiha Itachi has been reported missing by Akatsuki…" Aurie chuckled. "They are frantic to find him…"

Naruto scowled immediately. "I couldn't care if his body was found raped and murdered at the bottom of some ravine… That fucking bastard deserves the worst after all he's done…"

"Really?" Aurie had a grim expression on her face now. "The Syndicate has declared him dead… You must be overjoyed…"

"I still don't see where I'd care!" Naruto growled. The name had pricked his senses uneasily. Even the dormant Kyuubi had stirred uneasily at the name Uchiha Itachi. "So he's dead… Too bad… I was hoping I'd get the chance to kill the fucking bastard myself…"

"According to the Syndicate he lost in a fair battle… I couldn't get the exact details of his death… But the body was burned so the Sharigan secret was kept… And lost to the world…"

"Must've been one tough shinobi… Hope I meet him one day so I can congratulate him on ridding the world of such an inconsiderate bastard…"

Aurie glared at Naruto and got up. "How can you not care!"

Naruto blinked in surprise. Not having expected the outburst at his attitude towards Itachi's death. Aurie may have been moody but still. He narrowed his eyes. "Why should I fucking care?" His fists clenched at the thought of even caring for Itachi. Not after all that he had taken from the blonde. He could careless about the Uchiha.

"Why shouldn't you care?" Aurie whispered. She had calmed down. Once more searching in Naruto's eyes for something. "He's been killed Naruto…"

Through clenched teeth Naruto growled. "I. Do. Not. Care… That bastard caused the closest person in my life to betray me… And try to kill me…"

"And instead killed Itachi…"

Naruto's body froze in shock. Meeting Aurie's steady gaze uneasily.

"Yes Naruto… Uchiha Sasuke killed his own blood… His own brother…"

It suddenly explained everything. She had been trying to get him to figure it out. To ask who had done the deed, instead he had rejoiced in the loss. She had wanted him to ask if it was…

Him…

The other Uchiha…

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke…"

Aurie watched as Naruto backed into the glass separating him from the balcony. The one he had the sudden urge to jump from. His back slid down as his knees gave way. Eyes wide in disbelief, signs of an old Naruto clearly visible. "Naruto?"

" I can't believe it… The bastard actually did it… I thought he was dead…" Naruto laughed darkly. "Fuck… That asshole… He actually did it… He avenged his clan… And he's still alive… Out there somewhere…"

"Naruto?" Aurie was shaking his shoulders now. Panic flashing across her face. "Naruto!"

"Fuck him… Made me think he was gone… Asshole…" Naruto continued laughing. Yet tears fell from his eyes. The fox stirred within him. Awakening to Naruto's reactions. Asking quietly what was going on. Naruto didn't reply to either Aurie or the Kyuubi. "Made me miss him… Stupid arrogant prick… I thought he was dead…"

Aurie went completely quiet. The Kyuubi followed suit.

The dream made sense suddenly. The voice had indeed been very familiar. So very longed for. The chilling laughter had been familiar…

Arrogant…

"Sasuke…"

It had been his…

* * *

Haruno Sakura used to be constantly in need of defending. She always needed a teammate to come to her rescue. Till all of her teammates abandoned her in some manner…

Uchiha Sasuke betrayed Konoha for power. The raven-haired love of her life had left her all alone. Had betrayed the entire village for a goal that she could never justify. She had declared love to him. Had basically offered her entire life to him. Just to make him happy and keep him there. Keep him close by. He rejected it all. Sakura looked back now and felt heartbroken at those times. A guy had ruined a once wonderful friendship. A guy had practically dictated her path to being a shinobi. A guy who had her heart and hadn't cared. Had never really cared. He shattered her heart more times than any other being in her life. She didn't care for him like she had back then. He had destroyed that love. She did worry however. She worried about him for every second since he left. She was afraid she'd never stop worrying. Till she maybe saw his body in usage by the greatest abomination ever to come out of Konoha and realized he was truly gone from her life.

Uzumaki Naruto disappeared to train and never returned. He had promised to return to her. To return after three years so they could go and save Sasuke. Save their friend from loosing his body. Yet things got really ugly then. Wartime erupted and passage back was difficult. Akatsuki was determined to capture Naruto to get to the kyuubi. Other criminal organizations had their own agendas. Time had passed and they had lost all contact. Sakura never realized how much she'd miss the sunshine Naruto brought to their lives.

Hatake Kakashi was still around, but she hardly saw him anymore. His nose was still in those perverse novels written by Naruto's sensei. He was overworked though. Returning from one mission to be sent on another. When they saw each other now they briefly spoke. Then it was good-bye again.

She missed the good old days. She missed waiting for hours on a rickety bridge. Spending the hours staring at her crush, who ignored her completely. While she ignored the boy everyone in the village treated horribly. Then their sensei would arrive hours later than he said he would. She and her troublemaking teammate would yell after hearing some lame excuse and the day started. Those days were sorely missed.

Now Sakura was practically alone. Training under the watchful gaze of the village's current Hokage, Tsunade. Seeing her former sensei at times when he came in to report or appeared in the hospital injured. She hadn't seen either of her former companions of team seven for six years.

Sakura focused her gaze on her mentor. The two were currently working on sorting the latest assignments and the newest ones. Tsunade still looked like a picture of beauty. Yet beneath the endowed exterior the sennin was dying. There was no way to tell how much longer she had since she refused to show any signs of weakness. She was still a strong independent woman. She was also still a compulsive gambler than nearly always lost…

"Tsunade?" Sakura frowned. Catching the sennin's facial expression as one of discontent. "What's wrong?"

Tsunade frowned. "Letter from Shikamaru… I won the bet on who'd win between Kakashi and Gai this time…"

"You won?" Sakura whispered in disbelief. She had been wagering bets against Tsunade since her training had begun. To date Tsunade had yet to win a large wager. Although Sakura was in no way concerned over the large amount of money. There was a deeper meaning to Tsunade winning a bet. After all Tsunade hardly ever won.

And those rare moments where Tsunade won were still always dangerous…

Anytime Tsunade won a bet bad news was always bound to follow…

Sakura sighed as everything went silent. The sounds of the two shifting through paperwork filled the room again, the two focusing on completing the task before them. Not a word more was uttered for some time. Sakura deliberating the possible bad events that were to occur and hoping it wasn't ill news. The last thing their village needed was more bad news.

Tsunade had been watching Sakura carefully as she shifted through the paperwork and rolled up the scrolls of assignments. She hated this part of her job. It was tedious and boring. The main reason Sakura was needed to assist her. If she got really bored all hell would let loose. She'd burn every tree in the vicinity to be rid of the evil paperwork. Let Jiraiya call her the fire princess after that!

Finally she ended the silence and spoke up. The papers stopped moving as Sakura gave her all the attention.

"The Akumu Syndicate and Akatsuki are at ends with one another again…" She commented lazily. "The Syndicate invaded Akatsuki territory here in Fire Country and killed Akatsuki benefactors…" She was looking at the open report scroll before her. It had been long and practically chock full of useless information. Just more evil paperwork to ruin her day mostly…

Sakura looked up. Only mildly surprised by the contents of the scrolls. The Syndicate had taken the forefront in the stand against Akatsuki. News of the sort was sent daily. After all, the village needed to be prepared for anything.

"Guess they have a new leader already…" Sakura muttered. "I thought when Akatsuki announced the death of the Syndicate's leader this would end… Guess the new leader wants to challenge Akatsuki…"

"Konoha might be in danger again…"

Sakura lowered her gaze. Konoha had been through a lot of grief. Akatsuki attacked constantly and lives were lost. Once the village had been destroyed completely. It had to be rebuilt once more. Thankfully the Hokage monument was still intact.

Tsunade seemed lost in thought once more. "Something's off…" Tsunade's brown eyes scanned through useless information quickly, searching for the one thing that had caught her eye in the report. "This autopsy report… Looks too familiar…"

"Hm?"

"I think we should tread cautiously around the Syndicate… I've seen this murder pattern somewhere before in the S-Class Criminal files… I just can't quite place it yet…" Tsunade sighed. "Someone real dangerous has made an appearance…"

"I'm not scared…" Sakura huffed. "As long as it isn't Orochimaru…"

Tsunade smiled. "You shouldn't be… I did train you…" She gazed at the young woman before her approvingly. In the eight years since she had started training the young girl she had watched her grow. Grow into a beautiful young woman and a brilliant shinobi.

Sakura's pink hair was long once more. Her green eyes still burned with some amount of hope. They burned in the determination to do well. She wasn't very tall, although she had grown a little. She had filled out nicely proportionally. No longer self-conscience about the forehead that had filled her childhood with tears. She still wasn't very strong but brilliant enough to defeat those who could overpower her. She was an excellent shinobi.

"But nonetheless… I want you to be extra cautious…" Tsunade's tone left no room for argument, unless Sakura wanted to end up halfway across the continent that was.

"Right." Sakura sighed. "I will…"

Tsunade chuckled. "You're done for the day…"

Sakura nodded and got up slowly. She walked out silently and closed her eyes. She would see her again tomorrow and the day after that too. She had to be around to help the woman. She didn't need to help her physically. But mentally that was another matter.

Tsunade was one of the three legendary Sennin. She had once been teammates with the perverted toad hermit Jiraiya and the evil Orochimaru. Sakura could only barely understand the pain Tsunade suffered through everyday since she had lost her brother, her boyfriend, and Orochimaru.

It was similar to the pain she had felt when she had lost Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

"Ino?" Sakura blinked. Seeing the female shinobi she had grown up competing with dropping down in front of her. She took in the always-growing long blonde hair. The attire that was always up to date with the latest trends, the forehead protector around her forehead. Just like Sakura's was now as well. On their foreheads marking their equality, their rivalry, their friendship, and loyalty to their village.

"Kakashi's back!" Ino exclaimed. The maturity had actually come to Ino at some point in time. She wasn't faking to be wise and older. She was wise. She was older. She was Sakura's closest friend. The one she had run to when she had been abandoned so suddenly. Ino's friendship meant everything to her now.

Sakura couldn't help but be puzzled. Ino was screeching about Kakashi's return. Kakashi always returned. Ino knew this fact well. After all hadn't she been the one to listen to Sakura complain daily about the overworked jounin that had practically been a father to team seven? "He always comes back Ino… Why is today any different?" Her voice betrayed her. Cracking in worry.

"I overheard him speaking to Iruka-sensei! He has urgent news about Sasuke!" Ino's eyes were wide. Bright blue orbs that reminded her too much of an old friend. The shattering in her heart went unnoticed since Ino couldn't see that face.

Sakura's heart stopped beating. She had just registered Ino's words.

"Sakura?" Ino looked concerned. Concerned blue eyes struck at her harder. She kept visualizing that face. Why now? Why did she see him in Ino now?

"Ino… Are you sure?" Sakura was dazed. She closed her eyes and hugged herself. "Are you sure you heard correctly?"

"Yes!" Ino hissed. Now annoyed at Sakura's changing demeanor.

With that Sakura took off in a run. Running up the stairs quickly, blood pounding furiously as her heartbeat quickened with each step.

She didn't want to feel like Tsunade. She didn't want to deal with the loss of her teammate to evil. She refused to accept Sasuke was her enemy. She just couldn't. She had to know.

Was he dead?

If not where was he?

She just had to know…

Sakura paused to catch her breath outside the door to the Hokage's office. At first she could hear nothing except her own heartbeat and breathing. Then she could make out Kakashi's voice.

"It's probably true…"

"I can't believe he actually went that far… To Akatsuki's best…" Tsunade responded to the solemn tone. Her voice was low. Slightly muffled. Sakura visualized her sitting with her chin resting on entwined hands.

Sakura paled. "No…" She moaned softly. It couldn't be what she thought. Sasuke would never be Akatsuki's best. He would've never even neared the organization.

"Gone…"

Sakura froze.

"Hoshigaki Kisame is gone as well…" Tsunade whispered. "Sasuke did it… He avenged the Uchiha Clan…"

"Yes…" Kakashi's voice was sorrowful. "But that's not what has me concerned…" Sakura figured Kakashi was probably near the window. Possibly leaning on the wall. Eyes closed. That mask still hiding his face. Sakura had yet to date to see the face behind the mask.

Sakura moved as close as she could to the door. Listening as silently as she could. Controlling her chakra flow precisely, so as not to be noticed by her two teachers.

"What else did you find out Kakashi?"

"The Akumu Syndicate… I overheard them…" The sound of a window opening signaled that Kakashi was leaving Tsunade's office. Sakura was right about his location though. "The leader of the Syndicate is indeed gone… A new has been instated…"

"Did you hear who?" Tsunade had stood up. The sound of a chair falling back in the rush rang out.

"Rumor is… Our very own runaway… Sasuke…" Sakura nearly hadn't heard his voice. But when she did she suddenly wished she hadn't.

Sakura screeched. She had heard enough.

"Sakura?" The window slammed shut.

"Sakura!" Tsunade's door swung open. The Godaime looked very surprised to see her.

Kakashi watched them out of the corner of his eye. He looked just as concerned as Tsunade did. He hadn't seen his former student in days. She looked fine compared to him. Yet the unmistakable expression on her face told him otherwise.

Sakura couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She wouldn't be able to. She couldn't bring herself to. "It's not true!" She cried out. "It can't be true!"

Her world had just been torn apart again. She had firmly believed that Sasuke wasn't like Orochimaru. That he wouldn't betray them like the snake had. Why were their paths so similar to their teachers?

Why couldn't they avoid them?

Tsunade watched as Sakura continued to cry out sobbing, and then turned to Kakashi, her expression firm. "Get Nara Shikamaru and tell him to pull together a team… To bring Uchiha Sasuke here, dead or alive…"

Sakura cried out again.

Kakashi nodded before leaving through the window swiftly.

Tsunade remained observing. Silently knowing the pain and aware that she could do nothing to ease it. She still struggled with the pain of her loss...

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had always been grown up. He hadn't been like his two teammates at all. One who never really knew the love of a real family and the other one whom didn't truly understand the pain of loosing such family. He may have been like his teacher, having known the joy and then loosing it in some twist of fate. He was certain he didn't grow up like him however.

He had grown up on a darker path, seeking out to do the most frowned upon act in any village. He had searched out power and struck down those who stood in his way. Backstabbed his only real friend and nearly killed him. He had lost his damn mind at time. Went to the main enemy of Konoha for a power so dark he needed to kill to get it. Then he used this power to kill his own blood.

To kill his own brother…

Sasuke closed his eyes, blocking out the unwanted images of his brother's corpse. He leaned back in his chair. In a room with very little lighting from small candles the once proud Uchiha seemed very scared.

Pale skin contrasted with raven hair that hung down. No longer bothering to spike it up since his forehead was bare. The forehead protector that had marked him long ago as a shinobi from Konoha was gone. It wasn't his home anymore and never would be again. Blood red Sharigans shone dully in his eyes, which had become colder than before. There had been no one around to brighten his day. Everything had been cold and dark. The slim frame moved slightly as he shifted in place. Strong legs pushed at the desk in front of him. He didn't really look all that powerful, muscles were faintly visible beneath the ivory skin. Skin that stayed like the moon no matter how much sun he took in.

He was still dangerous. By his own birthright he was dangerous. By his training he had become dangerous. He was still very fast, running on legs that could kick any opponents jaw out through the back of their head. He was also lately a danger to himself.

Sasuke didn't see the kunai balancing on the desk till it fell. His legs moved swiftly out of danger as it plunged into the matted floor. He stared at the blade quietly before reaching down and pulling it free. He stared at the blade quietly, then shuddered and flung it back on the desk.

He could see blood on it even though it had been cleaned so many times.

Sasuke closed his eyes at the unwanted images flashing through his head. He silently cried out and tried to gain a semblance of control over his thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

The kunai flew across the room.

"Hey!"

Sasuke glared at the intended target of the kunai, a girl no older than him that glared at him vehemently. "You don't just walk in Tsuki. You knock."

Tsuki Shinae growled and yanked the kunai from its place in the wall. Her violet eyes flashing as she stormed closer and stabbed the blade into the desk. Long dark red hair fell over her shoulder as she leaned in close enough to whisper. "Sorry to have walked in on another one of your day-time nightmares…"

Sasuke's Sharigans spun dangerously and she backed away. He frowned when she plopped onto the desk and stared at the ceiling. "Have anything important to tell me?"

Tsuki chuckled. Eyes on the kunai impaled in the desk. "Not much… Just checking to be sure you haven't lost your damn mind yet…"

Sasuke followed her gaze to the Kunai, remaining silent as he allowed her to speak.

"And from what I can tell I was just in time yet again…" She whispered shifting her gaze to him now. She smiled slightly. "Our enemies need not know that the Syndicate's leader is going insane… Over the death of his sibling…"

"I told you to stop talking about that…" Sasuke hissed. He glared at her once more, clenching his fists as he continued scolding her. "And I don't need you keeping an eye on me!"

Tsuki frowned. "If I hadn't interrupted your thoughts can you guarantee that you wouldn't have taken that kunai to your own throat?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. "If you have nothing important to say then go off and kill some poor creature."

"Some poor creature?"

Sasuke nodded. "Exactly…" He kicked the chair back and stood up. Moving away from the desk and to the door.

"Like you?"

Sasuke turned and glared again.

"Poor Uchiha Sasuke… Battled his brother and won… Killed him by pure error…" Her voice was sarcastic now. Meaning to get under the pale skin and do some damage. "Can't seem to rid himself of the kunai he did it with… Instead he keeps it always nearby so he torments himself with it…"

"Tsu…"

"Why are you here, Uchiha?"

Sasuke flinched. He was used to hearing this question daily. Although normally the girl said it when she was walking out already. She never usually stuck around for a response. He had plenty of opportunities to ponder a response. It was obvious that she wanted one now.

"Well?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sasuke whispered. "I can't be anywhere else… I'd be hunted for the Sharigan… Where do you suggest I should be?"

Tsuki closed her eyes, fingertips running over the head of the Kunai. "Go back Uchiha… You still have the chance to go back…"

"To Konoha?" Sasuke scoffed. "I could never go back there…" He closed his eyes at the memories. "I could never just go back…"

Tsuki shook her head. "You could always go back…" She got up and laughed softly. "You can always go back to Konoha and accept your punishment."

"I've already received my punishment…" Sasuke whispered. He could still remember everything about life in Konoha. His happiest memories weren't even with his family anymore. They were from his time on team seven.

He still remembered Kakashi. He had warned him not to kill his own sibling. He told him of the pain he'd experience if he did. Sasuke didn't realize how right Kakashi would be. He missed his teacher. Orochimaru couldn't compare to Kakashi. Orochimaru could never take Kakashi's place. Kakashi was his real teacher. He was like the father Sasuke never had the chance to really have. The chidori was his most heavily used technique now. He could use it at least six times now. Wouldn't his sensei have been proud? If it hadn't been used so wrongly.

He could still vaguely see Sakura. Remember the many times she had wrapped her arms around him and kept him grounded. Had saved him from the cursed seal engulfing his entire body. Once had dedicated her entire life to him, to making him happy. He couldn't stay with her though. His heart wasn't as dedicated to her as hers was.

He had been the sunshine in his life. The only person who knew nothing of his past and constantly tried to make him smile. He had warmed the hollow shell Sasuke had become after all the losses he had gone through. Sasuke's heart had accepted it long before Sasuke's mind had. Sasuke cared for Naruto so much that it had hurt him to have to leave, to have to hurt his friend and nearly kill him.

That image had always haunted him. The image of his friend beaten and bloodied after their fight stayed with him. During the day the images had always haunted him. At night he dreamed of the blonde.

Naruto.

At least that's what he was wishing he had continued to think of. Now all he saw was…

Itachi…

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke opened his eyes catching Tsuki's concerned gaze. He cleared his throat and straightened up. "I can't hurt them anymore…"

"You're hurting them by leading this group against their country." Tsuki scowled. She sighed and got up. "I still don't understand why you joined Akumu."

"What's the latest news on Orochimaru?"

Tsuki frowned. Sasuke had decided to change the topics quickly. "Yes… He's back in the fire country… Within about a few weeks we'll have his exact location… And he should lead us straight to Akatsuki's headquarters…"

Sasuke shook his head and made his way back to the chair, sitting down and staring at the ceiling. "It's the third year… He'll be needing a new body soon…"

"Yes he will… He'll try for yours once more… Itachi's not even an option now… Only you are…" Tsuki sighed as she opened the door to leave. "And we'll end his life for good when he does…"

"And… The location of the other people…"

Tsuki sent him a sidelong glance before looking away and closing her eyes. "From the latest reports… Your teacher should have returned to Konoha by now… Delivered the news fed to him about you to the Hokage… You should be expecting the company of your female former teammate sometime soon…"

"And… Naruto?" Sasuke asked almost hesitantly.

"No news yet sorry!"

Sasuke sat up as the door shut close. Staring blankly at the doorway he absorbed what just happened. Tsuki had sounded suddenly cheerful. In the time he had known her she was never cheerful, unless she was off killing.

Sasuke's eyes fell on the kunai. Which was now impaling a file. He yanked the blade off and held it in his hand loosely. He opened the file slowly. Surprised immediately at its contents.

Pictures, of Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto, lots of them.

Sasuke glared at the doorway now. The kunai struck the door seconds later. He slammed the file shut and narrowed his eyes.

"You aren't just a mass murdering demon are you Tsuki?"

Sasuke got up and crossed the room again. Yanking the kunai free before throwing the door open. If memory served right there was a room full of files on criminals. Tsuki was Akumu's highest ranked criminal, next to him at least.

Upon reaching the room he set to work on locating the file. If he wanted Tsuki to do exactly what he wanted...

"Here it is…"

He'd have to keep her tied down to the Syndicate and his every order, even if it meant digging up some information on her to use as leverage. Sasuke's eyes halted at a section labeled by a strange symbol. He looked through it carefully and frowned. "The Island of the Shadow Dragon... This looks useful..."

Sasuke had just stumbled onto Tsuki's most guarded secret. Now all he needed to do was exploit it.

* * *

((A/N: OKAY! I KNOW I should be working on _Ghosts Of Anbu_. I kinda just lost the notebook I had it written in AND I have to change a lot. So chances are I'll have to start rewriting that. Fans of that story **_PLEASE_** wait a little longer and I probably will have another chapter up by the end of the month. In the meantime here's a new story. I hope everyone liked it. This one I can guarantee the second AND third chapters to come up since they're already typed up. So RR and I'll update this one soon along with my other story eventually! )) 


	2. Departure

Demons Of Konoha

Chapter Two

Departure

Uzumaki Naruto was a dreamer. Always had been since he was a kid. He was full of fond hopes and aspirations. Imagining the possibilities in his life. Even after all that had happened he was still the hopeful dreamer.

He had two dreams that kept him going no matter what.

The first was his dream to be Hokage. It was to succeed Tsunade as the next leader of the leaf. His training had prepared him for the title mostly. When he returned to Konoha he could possibly achieve his dream. Except there was one little side trip he needed to make now.

Naruto stared at Aurie's sleeping form quietly. In the moonlit room she seemed older. World weary really. He never had a real chance to examine her in her sleep. She looked different from the perky exterior she displayed. He shook his head and turned to leave. He didn't want her to know he was leaving.

He seemed to forget that she always knew when he was up to something...

That's why the ground suddenly rushed up to meet him. Naruto cried out on impact. Then struggled to get to his feet when he heard a pop from the bed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a poof of smoke on Aurie's bed. Moments later he felt a pressure on his lower back. Then fingers swept his bangs out of his face. He knew what had happened. A shadow clone in Aurie's place had deceived him. His greatest trick used against him.

"Doppelgangers are useful indeed for catching you in the act of mischief..." Aurie's voice chuckled. She had trapped him knowingly. She knew him well enough to stop him from doing something she decided was wrong. Going after his now homicidal companion was wrong and stupid. "Leaving are you?"

Naruto growled. He tried to get her off by emitting chakra but it seemed the fox was involved in this as well. He couldn't summon up the necessary chakra to throw the shadow nin off. He kept trying. Highly aware she held herself in place with her chakra flow. Finally after a few of the fox's taunts he gave up.

"Going to see him." She stated softly. She was glad the fox had helped her in preventing him from bolting. She sounded in no way exhausted from trapping him so effectively. "Not the greatest idea..."

"I have to..." Naruto whispered finding his voice. He relaxed and shut his eyes. "I need to..."

Aurie was silent momentarily before getting up and releasing him. She was fairly certain he wouldn't bolt on her now. She looked at her hands. "He will not be the same person who left you..."

Naruto stood warily. If he tried to run away from her now he'd loose. He knew well enough that at night Aurie held more power than him. The shadows were everywhere. "Aurie... I have to go... I made a promise once... To bring him back..."

"That promise means nothing to you now..." She whispered. "You just want your best friend back..."

"I'm leaving Aurie... I have to go..." After a thought he stared at her pleadingly. "I need to go..." He hissed softly.

" I understand..." She whispered, moving g past him slowly to the door. Her eyes locked with his. "I've never seen your eyes this bright... This determined... I really understand..."

Naruto frowned. Aurie's voice sounded full of sadness. Her eyes seemed red too. Like she had been crying earlier. Was she upset that he was going to be leaving? Or was there something else about the situation that he was missing? "Are you going to stop me Aurie?" He asked cautiously watching her and the shadows around her. She could do anything at this time to keep him here.

"No..." She smiled. The door creaked open. "I'm going with you..."

Naruto absorbed this before reacting. "You can't Aurie! This will be dangerous! He killed Itachi! He killed a shinobi who practically was a god to Akatsuki! Sasuke's dangerous!"

"Sasuke's not the real danger..." She whispered. Her eyes narrowed. "Which is why I can't let you go on your own..."

"You have no reason to go!" Naruto pleaded. He didn't want her in danger. At night the girl could take care of herself. After all there was nothing she was afraid of in the dark. Although she had told him once she had been terrified of the dark. "I have to go because he's there!"

"She's there..."

Naruto froze up. His jaw hanging open. His eyes wide. Aurie had just given a gender to her target. She had always been careful not to. He stepped up to her so he could see her clearly. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. She was trembling slightly and her fists clenched. "Aurie..."

"She's there... She's always been there... Aurie smiled sadly. "But I couldn't ever go alone... I'm frightened of her..." She shook her head. "Of what she's capable of..."

Naruto looked down at the floor. He listened to her and everything made sense. She wasn't scared he'd fight Sasuke. She was scared he'd run into the person who ruined her life. Scared he'd lose to her and she'd lose him. "Is she..." He couldn't bring himself to ask.

"Yeah... Once my best friend..." She smiled sadly. "My only friend... Who understood everything about me... Then..." She shook her head. Naruto could tell that she had decided she had said enough. No one could keep a secret from Aurie for too long but she hid hers well. A fear kept her silent. "She'll be right there next to him... And compared to him, she's much worse off... Her mind is completely gone... That thing at Akumu is not my friend anymore... It's a lustful and deceitful creature... I can't even consider it a demon... It's definitely not human... It looks like one though... It parades around like her..."

Naruto sat down cross-legged on the floor. "I'm a little scared to see him..."

She leaned against the doorframe. "I know..."

Naruto chuckled darkly and shut his eyes. "What if he hates me now? What if he has forgotten me?"

"They never forget..." She murmured. She pushed her loose hair out of her eyes. "We never truly let them... We haunt their memories... That's what she said once... They can loose themselves to insanity... Because they can't forget..."

"Are you going to end up killing her?" He asked. Feeling certain he knew what she was feeling. He dreaded feeling like that if it came down to it.

"Would you be able to kill him?"

He stared at her and frowned. "I wouldn't be able to... I'd have to kill myself first..."

"I'm prepared to die... To kill her I know I'll die afterwards..." Aurie stared up. "But I hesitate... Afraid she's still within that monster... I try... And I try... But I can't do it... I still see her..." She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and turned to the door. "I can't fail again... Every time I do she kills countless more..."

"You have to kill her..." He echoed her thoughts. Joining her at the doorway. He could see the pain in her eyes clearly. He smiled at her sadly. If it really came down to it he'd have to be around to help her. But she knew the person and Naruto couldn't fight them if Aurie was worried. Who was this person?

"And I'm going to end up killing both of you if you step out that door..."

Aurie and Naruto yelped meeting dark green eyes across the hall. Short light brown hair swayed as the female figure moved out of the shadows into the moonlight. The shinobi who stood at Naruto's height glared. Aurie hissed and scowled. "Great... The Anbu Captain..."

Naruto frowned. The girl before him led the village's Anbu. She was another tenant in the building. A sparring partner to him at times. Jiraiya spoke to her directly about matters. If she was here then Jiraiya knew he intended to leave. He should've left the day he found out about Sasuke. It took him a week to decide he had to leave. Obviously Jiraiya had caught on like Aurie had. "You're up late Illia..."

Illia was a low-level fox demon. A very trusted member of the community. She had lived in the village for a long time. She made captain some time before Naruto arrived. She had yet to have a casualty on the squad. She smiled a toothy grin at Naruto. The Kyuubi chuckled darkly at the intervention in his plans by one of his kind. Just a much lower level than him and not overtly dangerous. She pushed the two into the apartment and slammed the door shut. Her slitted eyes focused on them intently.

Naruto growled. Prepared to fight her if it meant getting to Sasuke. He knew Aurie was running down the same reactions.

Till Illia moved to the door to the balcony and opened it. "The rest of the Anbu are awaiting you down there under orders to not allow Aurie to leave the village..." She smirked. "Jiraiya asked me to escort all of you to Akumu safely and assist in any way possible in your objectives... Then I am to bring you to Konohagakure as a messenger from here... To establish good will... And stable communication... He will meet us there..."

Naruto blinked. "Huh?" He turned to Aurie who seemed equally confused.

"Illia..." Aurie moved slowly to the demon's side. "Why?"

Illia smiled. "I know the route that's safest... Plus with such deep connections as Naruto and yourself to the targets... I can prevent any mistakes..."

"Why?"

Illia shrugged. She had reasons for everything she did. "Friends help don't they? I've seen you suffer... And Naruto... I want to help... If Jiraiya came along like he had intended you would've never made it to the Syndicate without some nasty fights... I can get you there safely..."

Naruto looked to the two quietly. Both wanted to help him. He hadn't known either for very long. He had hid a lot about himself from them. Yet there they were willing to help him no matter what. For that he had to be thankful really.

He had two dreams that kept him going no matter what.

The first was to be the Hokage of Konoha.

The second...

"Thank you..." He murmured before moving for the exit. He stared up at the sky as he walked onto the balcony. Staring at the night sky that reminded him of blue-black hair and dark obsidian eyes. "I'm coming for you… Sasuke…"

The second was to be with Sasuke...

-

Haruno Sakura always had accepted reality after Naruto and Sasuke left. Right now she was not too fond of accepting it. She was fine with denying it. She preferred to dream rather than accept the nightmare her life was becoming.

She also wasn't accepting the village's Anbu Captains decision about the team...

Rock Lee watched his girlfriend helplessly as she screamed at Shikamaru. The taijutsu specialist smiled at the beauty he had landed himself. He was unsure if he was completely certain Sakura didn't just rebound off Sasuke to him. Yet it did take two years to get her to go out with him. He still looked eerily like his teacher. Hearing Shikamaru cry out for help made him laugh. The poor Anbu Captain should've expected Sakura's violent reaction when he didn't put her on the team. He turned to Neji smiling.

Hyuuga Neji turned to him slowly seeing the eyes on him. He smiled slightly. Years ago he wouldn't have casted such a glance at his former teammate. Then a certain blonde made him re-think life. Now he could safely say he had a good solid friendship with Lee. The rivalry was still there. He wasn't too thrilled with the mission that just appeared a week ago. It took him away from his other teammate TenTen. She was an instructor now who seemed to enjoy her little soldiers.

"Ino!" Shikamaru cried out for help finally. He wasn't very good with women. Never really had been. Dealing with Sakura was still something he couldn't quite handle. He always gave up on reasoning at some point and relied on others. He was still a lazy bum.

Both Rock Lee and Neji glanced across the room to the blonde female on Anbu. The infiltration specialist was laughing hysterically at her boyfriend's obvious predicament. Her blue eyes filled with such joy. She was the only girl on the team and not because Shikamaru wanted her there. Quite the opposite. He wanted the average woman and children. When Tsunade made him Captain of the Anbu none of that seemed possible. He couldn't settle in those times with that title. So he dealt with it and tried to keep his love interest safe.

It was after he lost the average girl that he tried for the one he always wanted. Above average Ino had a thing for the Uchiha that had kept him away. Yet she also liked her teammate. A fact he somehow had missed. Ino was no damsel in distress however and against Shikamaru's wishes joined the Anbu. Now he couldn't seem to rid himself of her. Considering that the two young adults also intended to get married that following summer they already acted like a married couple.

"Oh just shut up already!"

Ino's smile vanished and her eyes ceased to be bright. A lethal expression crossed her face as she glared into the opposite corner. "Stay out of it you..."

Black eyes returned the expression. Dark green hair swayed as the last member of the normal Anbu came forward into Sakura's view. He glared at the pink haired female now. He could feel Lee's glare and ignored it. "Shikamaru said no and that's that..."

Sakura frowned. "Kyu Yanno..."

Kyu tilted his head and smirked. "You wouldn't be able to help in the fighting anyway... You would be unable to fight... You have a huge nervous breakdown last we mentioned the Uchiha..."

Sakura flinched.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. There was always some problem in these meetings. Of course a woman started them. Horribly troublesome. Then you had Ino who was always a problem. He couldn't win.

"Damnit!" Ino moved to Sakura's side and glared. "Leave her alone! She wants to help!" She pulled Sakura out of the way and came face to face with the elder member. She was fully aware that he had been on the team five years before anyone else. Had been there while they had become genin. She didn't care though.

"How?" He scowled. This was getting really annoying. "Shikamaru's word is final..."

"The safety of the team would go up!" Ino hissed. She was still a bit too quick to anger but she could remain levelheaded. "By twenty percent or so this low success mission would go up... We'd stand a better chance!"

"Then why doesn't Shikamaru want her here?" The black eyes flew to the captain. "What's wrong with her then?"

Sakura stared at the floor. She knew why Shikamaru didn't want her to come along.

The Nara winced feeling Ino's eyes focus on him. That meant trouble.

"Well?"

Shikamaru frowned. "The success rate would go up ten percent with any healer... A healer of Sakura's rank raises our success up twenty percent... But... The fact she might freeze up at any time is a problem and with such a connection to Sasuke the success of completing our objective goes down thirty percent if she gets involved..."

Sakura nodded in conformation. She had been informed of this in the scroll Shikamaru rejected her request in. It was nothing personal in reality. It was for the safety of the team. Yet she took it personally because Shikamaru assumed she wouldn't raise a fist against her first love.

Ino hissed angrily.

Kyu blinked and stepped out of striking range. He grumbled and made his way to the rest of the team.

Sakura giggled. She knew Ino just lost all her temper and Shikamaru was in serious trouble. The blonde female always won arguments with the captain because she was scary. Ino always became horribly frightening when she cracked.

Shikamaru murmured a curse as Ino advanced.

"Always with your stupid percents Shikamaru!" Ino barked. "You estimated a low chance of success in asking me out and me accepting right?"

Shikamaru glared at Rock Lee. Someone had a big mouth. That was the last time he'd go to someone else for advice. He knew he shouldn't have asked for another's opinion

"Right!"

Shikamaru frowned. "Yes I did..." Ino was yelling again. He hated when she yelled. He was grateful that now that she had long stopped ranting about her first crush. That she had stopped pretending to not be Sakura's best friend. He wished she had stopped being bossy though. He just had to accept what he got though.

"How low was it?" She sneered. "You said there was a ten percent chance I'd say yes to going out with you... Am I right?" she was really enjoying this. She liked making him squirm. She wasn't really upset with him. There was no point in being upset because he saw a bad situation. He was prone to seeing the worst.

Shikamaru scowled. "Yeah I did..." Gah! He really hated this situation. Ino against him recently made him loose. She knew things others didn't.

"There was an even lower percent that I'd say yes to marrying you right?" Ino advanced till face was inches from his. He had backed up into the wall. Trapped by her now. "Why do you always think the worst? Think of the best damnit!"

Shikamaru frowned. The two times he was wrong and she was waving it in his face yet again. He could hear the rest of the room in hysterics. "But Ino..."

"There's a chance you are wrong about Sakura too." Ino growled. "She wants him back here as much as everyone else does and maybe even more. She wouldn't be capable of killing him but no one else here in the room would be right? He was our friend once... None of us here could kill him..."

"I would..."

Shikamaru winced as Ino whirled around to glare at Kyu again. He was the only one with no real attachment to the Uchiha. Which is why it had been essential for him to come along. Didn't mean the rest of the team had to get along with him.

"Because you're a heartless prick." Ino hissed. Her blue eyes flew back to Shikamaru. "Well?"

"Ino... Lis..." He tried before she leaned forward and whispered something to him. His face flushed red and he muttered angrily about women and how they were troublesome. "Alright... Sakura can come... But if we all die it's on your head!"

Sakura brightened immediately. She could go! She smiled gratefully and made her way over to Rock Lee. Sitting next to him and shyly gripping his hand. She couldn't let them down. She had to do her part and she knew it. If she really couldn't help against Sasuke she'd personally remove herself from the fray.

"Alright... Now that's settled..." Shikamaru wrapped one arm around Ino. "I know as well as anyone here no one wants to die... We have a very low chance of success here... According to Tsunade Akumu has many S-Ranked Criminals like Akatsuki. There will be no difference in strengths in the Akumu and Akatsuki. Except for the mass murderer Tsunade's concerned about and Uchiha... She wants both here alive if at all possible..."

Sakura smiled. Tsunade didn't want to accept Sasuke was completely evil as of yet it seemed.

"A mass murderer?" Neji frowned. "Why would the Godaime want that one alive here?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Can't answer that one sorry..." He smiled at Ino. "It just made everything harder... So to prevent Casualties all my orders are to be obeyed... If I'm incapable of giving out orders the task will fall on Ino and Sakura collectively..."

Sakura blinked in surprise. Ino seemed equally stunned.

"My first order is that Uchiha is in no way to be killed... He takes priority in returning alive..." Shikamaru turned to Kyu at that. "Is that understood."

"Yes..."

"Now when we travel I want Sakura in the center of the group. As the healer she will need our protection..."

Sakura finally tuned out Shikamaru. She stared at her fingers that held onto Lee. She closed her eyes. Years ago she would've never given him a chance. The same as Naruto. He had been persistent though and eventually won her over. She was just worried. Years ago she gave herself to Sasuke practically. If he returned as he left. Would she fall for him again? If she didn't would he hold her to her words? She was worried.

Reality was cruel...

-

Uchiha Sasuke had become a nightmare.

Common belief once believed spirits that haunted and suffocated sleeping people were nightmares. Then nightmares became known by frightening dreams accompanied by a sensation of oppression and helplessness. Yet any frightening experience in life could be a nightmare.

Every experience in his life had become a nightmare. Therefore he had become a nightmare in his own right. At least that's how he saw it.

He saw him now at all times. It didn't matter if he was sleeping or not. He saw his battered body. Heard him gasping desperately for air. His eyes a graying black as life escaped him steadily. His pallid skin was drenched heavily in sweat from the fear of an oncoming death. There he lay. Calling out in pain for help. Seeming like the person inside the monster he always had cared for. Yet somehow he always lost him. Somehow Sasuke managed to kill him every time. Plunging a kunai deep into his chest and watching life fade away. No matter what he tried it always ended the same.

It was obvious that such thoughts weren't healthy. They drove him up the wall. Made him feel like dying. Like finding a high cliff and just plummeting. He'd do anything to rid himself of the haunting images. Yet he was still there. He was still seated there breathing. Blood still pulsed in his veins.

As much as Tsuki watched to make sure he wasn't about to kill himself she really had no reason to be concerned. Every time he drove dangerously close to the edge he pulled back. There was another image that haunted him.

Intensifying slightly with each passing day. He had seen the pictures. Had seen the face he longed for so desperately and it had awoken something inside him. A hunger he couldn't quite explain just yet. He knew it had to do with the smiling face he was staring at right then. Knew deep down that it would change what he had become.

He wanted to feel like back then...

When he could smile and laugh in secret. Spend his time staring at the reason he felt so wanted. What kept him alive was a feeling he had buried so deep. Deeper than the love he had for his brother.

"Naruto..."

He traced the picture lightly, closing his eyes and picturing the blonde clearly. He wanted to see him. Yet he knew he couldn't. He might do something he'd regret. Maybe the next one he'd kill would be him. He didn't want that.

Faintly he heard a light knocking. He looked to the closed door and frowned. No one besides Tsuki ever dared enter the room. Tsuki was not one for knocking last he checked. Or was she actually listening. He shook his head. Certain he had imagined the sound. Maybe he wanted to hear knocking.

Maybe he wanted to go investigate. Fling the door open and find the only thing he really wanted but could never have standing there. Maybe he wanted all of that.

He stared at the picture again. Ignoring the sound he was sure he was imagining. Just like the words he could hear at times and the people he glimpsed. He ignored the foreboding feeling that was steadily growing. Focused on his thoughts. Gathering them carefully. He hated the time it took to think things thoroughly.

He was used to just acting. He naturally liked to act on his emotions. Yet the last time he had it had ended all too badly. He tried to stop. Yet he couldn't.

Anger was a dangerous thing. He had no control when his actions were ruled by anger. It was like he was suddenly blind to the events around him. He ignored everything and just directed violence at something. Till something stopped him and brought him back he continued to go with the anger.

He never really did change in those many years. He still had the cool exterior outside of the scared child inside. The scared Sasuke was breaking through steadily. He had no control of it now. The lines were blurring. Which Sasuke was the real one now?

The noise from the door hadn't ceased. Now Sasuke was staring at it curiously. The knocking became a constant banging. He picked himself up and moved slowly to the door. Sliding it open cautiously.

It was one of the last people he expected to see, only because he had earlier ruled her out.

"Which one is it Uchiha? Do you want me to knock? Or just enter? Because it sure took you some time to answer the damn door." Tsuki hissed. She pushed past him and entered the room. She watched him slide the door and caught his expression. "Did I interrupt you?"

Sasuke shook his head and sat down at the desk again. "No… What's wrong?" He noticed her nails tapping irritably. Something she only did when worried about something.

Tsuki blinked and stared at him blankly. She frowned. "Nothing serious... Just this real bad feeling..." She sighed and sat on the desk, fingers tapping silently on the wood. "More concerned about why you summoned me here though..."

Sasuke suddenly lit up. He grinned. "Oh now I remember... I did ask for you to come here..."

Tsuki flinched. She didn't like that tone. "Right..."

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back. "What do you know of the Island of the Shadow Dragon?"

"Yami Ryu..." Tsuki frowned. Some unpleasant images flittering through her head. "It was where I was born..." She smiled slightly. "There is one major advanced bloodline family on the island..."

"Irulan right?" Sasuke muttered. Listening to Tsuki carefully. He was waiting to spring his trap on the unsuspecting female. He just needed to get her all nostalgic first, if she was capable of such emotions.

"Yes..." Tsuki narrowed her eyes. "Why so interested in a dead island?"

"A dead island?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement. He opened one eye. "Thanks to you right... You were twelve and you suddenly with no warning killed the majority of the population and left the survivors to fight amongst themselves... Twelve years old and you were a mass murderer... That got you into Akumu right?"

Tsuki scowled, leaning back and staring the ceiling quietly.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Sasuke muttered. Then he kept his Sharigan gaze on her waiting for any changes in her chakra flow. Now he could spring his trap. "Auriah Hecate... Name mean anything to you?"

She tensed up automatically. Her violet orbs slid to meet the Sharigans. An absolute silence descended as the two kept their gazes locked. Tsuki got up slowly and moved for the door. She hesitated at the door before turning around and glaring at the Uchiha. "It's not nice to go through all my history... And then dangle it in front of me..."

Sasuke got up and as Tsuki reached for the door he appeared in her way. Leering at her. "Something wrong Tsuki... You guilt ridden by something as well?" At her angering expression he smiled sardonically. "Or is it someone? That makes you tense like that?"

His response was a low hiss. "Back off Uchiha."

"No I make the rules here Tsuki and you have to follow them if you know what's for your own good." Sasuke replied nastily. He shoved her back, away from the door. "Answer the question."

"No."

Sasuke smiled before vanishing. "In that case..."

The impact was invisible. She couldn't see it happen. Yet she knew it had. After all what other reason was there for suddenly feeling like her jaw had been broken and her body being thrown into the wall. Before she could straighten completely both her hands were slammed up into the wall and Tsuki saw blood then.

Her own blood running down her arms from the place where a kunai had stabbed through her palms. She cried out from the pain. She wasn't used to that sensation. Only one other person made her feel such pain. The one Sasuke was asking her about.

"You bastard!" She hissed trying to move her hands free. Yet the kunai slid against her delicate flesh and only wounded her more. She hissed as she found she couldn't pull herself free. She dragged her gaze upward to analyze the damage. Her eyes widened seeing the blade. "That's..."

Sasuke had stopped to stare at the same blade he had slain Itachi with. Then crouched down before Tsuki, another kunai in his hands now. Suddenly he didn't feel so horribly attached to that blade. Must've been because Tsuki's blood was on it. Like the kunai in his hand would be stained with soon. "Answer the question..."

Tsuki growled and tried to move to hit him. The result was the immediate pain from her hands. She hissed and curled away from the Uchiha. He had inflicted quite a bit of pain on her. "She never hurt me this badly..." She managed between her gasps. It was hard to breathe now. Uchiha's eyes were watching her coolly. "Aurie..."

Sasuke grinned. "That's better..." He reached up to grab the blade and twisted it. It released a delightful scream from her as she curled away again. "I figured out something about you... You never come back hurt from anything..." He pushed the blade in deeper. Listening to the screech she emitted. "You're not used to pain... Never actually felt it until you took this form... Right? Tsuki Shinae was the latest victim to you... An entity that always picks up the shinobi lifestyle as a mass murderer..."

"Entity isn't the word I'd use to describe myself..." Tsuki snapped. She pulled against the blade ignoring the pain. As she nearly freed the blade Sasuke slammed the back of her head into the wall. She heard a distinctive crack and cried out. Sasuke released her hands and stepped back. She curled up hands clutching her head, blood running through her hair and dripping to the floor.

Sasuke was certain he cracked her skull and broke the skin. He was certain it wouldn't kill her. She was much harder to kill. He walked into her view, half expecting to be lashed out at. Yet it seemed Tsuki really hated pain. She was fragile. Not something many could see. They saw a tough murderer. Sasuke saw a weak psychopath.

Tsuki choked on her own blood as Sasuke kicked her into the wall. He wasn't letting her recover. Tsuki's defenses were down when she was in pain. She moved to get out of range when he kicked her again. Finally it was too much and she gave in. "Alright I'll talk!" She shuddered. She had underestimated him when he became angered.

"Great." Sasuke sat down cross-legged in front of her. "Now Tsuki Shinae isn't your real name right?"

She nodded. Turning herself around till she was lying on her back facing the ceiling. She sent healing chakra "It was the name of the human I was born in..." Seeing his curious expression she continued. "I was not sealed up like the Kyuubi... I chose of my own free will to enter a human body... The host body is useless to me until it can take a shinobi lifestyle... Age twelve is always ideal..."

"So Tsuki Shinae..."

"Idiotic creature... She had many friends... Surrounded herself with stupid things... Didn't care much for being a shinobi..." Tsuki closed her eyes. "Then there was her..."

"Hecate Auriah."

"Yes..." Tsuki chuckled darkly. "There was something about that human... I made my presence known then... I befriended that girl... Tsuki slept while I made friends with a girl who none pay attention to..." Tsuki sat up slowly. She touched the back of her head glad to find it healed.

Sasuke stared at her quietly before getting up and wiping the blood from the blade. He drove it into the desk and sat down again.

"Then Tsuki started getting annoying…" She smiled darkly. "I got rid of her… But Aurie found out…" She sighed. "The moment my defenses were down…" She touched her chest. "She drove a katana through my chest…"

Sasuke winced. Sounded painful.

Tsuki got up slowly. "Anytime I've seen her since then she tries again and again to kill me…" She frowned. "I've given up on getting her to listen to me…" She smirked. "She's just fun to toy with now…"

Sasuke shook his head and pointed to the door. "Alright that's enough… I don't need anything else for the rest of the day so get out…" The Sharigans faded from his eyes slowly and he gazed blankly into space. "Unless…"

Tsuki winced. "No thank you…" She moved to the door shaking her head. She leaned on the frame and glanced back at him. "I'd like to avoid an experience like that again…"

Sasuke grinned. Watched as Tsuki left before he broke out in laughter. His sides hurt as he looked over the blade stained in blood. His eyes traveled to the picture of Naruto. His laughter stopped as he leaned forward and stared at the picture. He crossed his arms and rested his chin on his arms.

"I really do want to see you…"

Except what would the blonde discover in the place of his friend?

Uchiha Sasuke's very own nightmare…

-

Rebel-blah-blah-blah – These chapters SHOULD be coming out faster except I'm being a tad lazy... sorry!

MakeInu – It's okay! I forget to review stories I like a lot until the author says they may stop for some reason. Then I review with the intent of seeing the story to it's end.


	3. Journey

Demons Of Konoha  
Chapter Three  
Journey

Uzumaki Naruto was the beginning.

There was always a beginning to everything. A beginning to the path people walked in life. There was a beginning to journeys that led to life changing experiences. He managed to always end up starting these things. He also had a tendency to be late. But that's what the other one was there for right?

Naruto stared blankly ahead. Aurie and Illia were wrapped up in a conversation and leaving him to his thoughts. And there were indeed a lot to sift through. He closed his eyes and called to the only presence that had never left him only because it couldn't. Upon it's awakening he saw both Aurie and Illia glance at him. Then return to their conversation. They knew what that sensation meant. The Kyuubi no Yoko was awakening.

Naruto smiled to himself at the voice that had once always mocked him. Now it was the only thing he was sure he could always depend on. After all the fox wasn't going to be like him. The fox wasn't going to leave him alone. It wasn't going to abandon him. The fox would always be there. The fox wouldn't be like him.

The Kyuubi would not be like Sasuke.

"I know..." Naruto whispered. He glanced up at Aurie and Illia once more. He felt alienated from them. He felt more alienated from Aurie than from Illia though. The shadow girl kept too many secrets. Yet the walk towards their destination was too easy. They hadn't even run into scouts. The Kyuubi was worried. Although news in one of the villages they passed claimed the mountains were full of bloodshed. The Syndicate was in the middle of an attack. It hadn't ended it seemed as of yet and was still in progress.

Naruto scoffed at the Kyuubi's concerned ramblings. He knew the fox meant for it to sound like he was concerned solely about his own life but he knew better. The creature didn't come to his aid when he felt emotionally broken for no reason after all. It had come to care for Naruto like it's own child.

At the kyuubi's insistence he started to pay attention to his surroundings. There was something unsettling about the area. Naruto sniffed at the air. The villagers hadn't been lying. There was some battle going on nearby and people were dying. He was suddenly worrying that the Kyuubi may have been right. Maybe he shouldn't trust any of them.

Naruto frowned. He stopped walking seeing that Aurie and Illia were debating about a path to take. Focusing on what the Kyuubi had a lack of faith in. "I never said I trusted him... I can't quite trust him after what he did really... But I can trust him with my life... He had a chance once... And he never took it..."

Naruto grinned at the Kyuubi's retort. The demon didn't like the attachment to the Uchiha. He never had liked it. He had tried to help when he could at the end of everything. Yet they had together failed. This the Kyuubi understood. Both of them failed to have the will to end Sasuke's life. Directing the chakra it had taken so long to summon up from the depths of the kyuubi's cage at the forehead protector.

The one Sasuke claimed to have not needed...

Naruto sighed and shook his head. Thinking about that day brought up unpleasant memories. For himself and the Kyuubi. Neither liked to think about the day they had lost nearly everything. It was a miracle they hadn't lost their lives. It was a question Naruto intended to ask Sasuke. He believed he needed a reason as to why it had ended how it had.

If he lost to Sasuke he should've died. Sasuke said he was going to kill him. Said he was his closest friend. That therefore he had to kill him. So that Sasuke could obtain the eyes Itachi used. So either Naruto won and dragged Sasuke's sorry ass back to Konoha or he lost and Sasuke killed him. Sasuke beating him but not killing him was not one of the choices. Yet somehow it had become the chosen one.

Naruto thought carefully about the events that had unfolded that day. He had known that if the Rasengan impacted on Sasuke then his friend might have died. He had known it enough to not meet Sasuke's body. To not direct the deadly attack to the metal band on his friends forehead. Deep down he knew Sasuke would hit him with the Chidori. Yet he was certain he'd die. The fact he awoke being carried off still breathing by Kakashi had puzzled him.

The fact Sasuke didn't kill him with the Chidori bothered him even more. The raven-haired teen had every chance to kill the blonde when he fell unconscious. Yet he didn't. There was something Naruto knew he was missing from the picture. There was something that had to have prevented Sasuke from finishing the job. He hoped it was his rival's friendship with him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto frowned. They had stopped. They were staring at large doors to a gate. It reminded him vaguely of the gates to enter Konoha. Yet the symbol on the door was not of fire. "Akumu..." Naruto whispered. Walking forward till his fingertips touched the door. He breathed unsteadily.

"Naruto?"

He could hear them asking for his attention but at that moment his attention was on the door. He thought of what laid behind that door before him. There was something there that made his heartbeat quickened. There was someone there who stole his breath away. Who made him feel like he had to be loud and obnoxious? Like he had to be noticed. It took him three years to realize something about that person and him. He was still trying to deny it.

Naruto shuddered. He was here. He could sense him. He could practically smell him. He knew he was there. He knew for sure that beyond those doors his best friend was somewhere. Somewhere completely unaware of his presence in the syndicate would be Sasuke. Yet Naruto knew he was there. He was certain of it.

Even his thoughts weren't making any sense all of a sudden.

He wanted to fling the doors open and call him out. He wanted to call the Uchiha out and see him. He really wanted to see him. There was a nagging desire to see him as he was now. It had been so long. Would he look the same still? Worse? Better? He had to know. He really had to know.

Naruto still remembered him as he was. The raven hair that seemed to shine blue. Long and silky it seemed. He knew Sasuke's hair was softer than any girls too. He had been in close contact with it plenty of times. Sasuke's hair was better kept than any girls. He figured it was because everything about the Uchiha just had to be perfect. His hair had a nice smell to it too. It smelled like lavender.

Naruto could still remember those eyes. Those pools of ink that seemed to bore into him. They always seemed to find their way on him. Be it a glare, stare, or aggravated look. There was also his trademark expression that made his eyes seem like they were sparkling. Naruto was the only one who got to see his eyes like that. The only one who payed attention and saw there was always something else there. Something lurking beneath the surface of the onyx pools.

There was that skin. That was like the moon without any craters. Pale as a sheet and glowing in the moonlight. The skin was also very soft. It had reminded him of rose petals. Soft to the touch. Continuing on that comparison the thorns on this 'rose' would be his personality.

Sasuke always had this aggravating personality. He managed to make you feel like dirt. Maybe it wasn't his original intention. The Uchiha was honest in everything he did. He just acted like he thought. He didn't tend to think about the consequences. The consequences were that he hurt people's feelings. He always made up for it later though. Unknowingly returning everyone's spirits to normal with another thoughtless comment. That was Sasuke for everyone.

Stupid Sasuke.

Guy who left him behind...

Guy who always managed to tear his heart into a million pieces with his insults...

Naruto tapped his fingers experimentally on the door. He really just wanted to rush in and find the bastard. There was so much history between the two of them. A history he couldn't bring himself to ignore. He could never ignore it.

"Don't you dare!"

Naruto felt them pull him away from the looming gate. He came face to face with Illia's angry expression. Yet he thought nothing of it. He didn't need to think much of it really. They had no control over what he did about Sasuke. Yet seeing a female had got him thinking.

He remembered Sakura all at once. The pink haired teenage girl he had once had a hopeless crush on. She always had eyes for Sasuke. He wondered if she still did. He wondered if Sasuke cared for her at all. Suddenly the thought made his heart stop. What if Sasuke did care about Sakura?

Naruto bit his lower lip. Why did that thought bother him so much?

He couldn't remember anything about Sakura. Besides that her hair was pink and eyes green. Besides the forehead she consistently whined about. He remembered she had been really pretty. Yet he couldn't remember what he saw in her. He couldn't remember what made him like her so much. There had been a time where he had really cared about her. Now there was something off.

It wasn't the same affection. It was a different one. Yet the one thing he could sense for sure was that he hadn't liked the thought about Sasuke caring for Sakura. It made him jealous.

Jealousy was an emotion Naruto was familiar with. He was jealous of Sasuke. He was Jealous of Sakura. There were others too. Yet he had never felt jealousy that was rooted this deeply. Stemmed from envy really.

He was jealous because Sasuke could possibly love Sakura.

He wanted that emotion to be directed towards himself.

"Aurie..." Naruto turned to find her yellow eyes. He smiled at her. "What gets you jealous? Envious?"

Aurie shot him a bewildered expression. She glanced to Illia who looked equally confused. She then turned back to him, as she appeared to think about what he was after. She looked to the ground and bit her lower lip. Apparently thinking over the question carefully. Like she had to be very careful when she responded. If she even chose to.

"Illia? Same question..." Naruto whispered meeting the demon's narrowed eyes. He was giving Aurie the time to respond. She apparently needed time to respond. Maybe Illia could answer his question faster. "What gets you jealous? Envious?"

Illia frowned. "Jealous? Envious?" The demon Anbu thought about it quietly before responding. Her tone made Naruto sure she was responding honestly. That's what he needed though. An honest response. "There's this problem with the shinobi I lead... They follow orders given to me by our leader. Yet he isn't very fair. He's supposed to tell me what's going on. What to do directly... Yet there's another girl... On the same level as me... Yet not..." Illia smirked. "He goes to her all the time and it bothers me to hear orders from him through her... He trusts her so much and me so little... It makes me jealous that he has a relationship with her and not me... When she's the one most likely to betray him..."

Naruto smiled. "How badly do you envy that bond?" He watched the emotions play on Illia's face. She seemed to think about her response once more carefully. Then responded once more with an air of confidence.

"Enough to want her dead... Except I know that's not possible..."

"I used to get jealous a lot… I was always getting jealous…" Aurie smiled. "Then I realized there was no point… She was always horridly jealous though… She told me that people who had so much and didn't know it bothered her… Made her jealous…"

Naruto smiled. "Did she ever make you jealous?"

"She was a hypocrite… She had so much and ruined it all…" Aurie glared at the doors. "She ruined the life she had and all friendships… Any chance of a friendship with me… She's lucky she's…" Aurie cut herself off. "Why'd you ask that?"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm in love with him..."

Aurie gasped while Illia frowned. She glanced to the gate and seemed to be muttering something to herself before recomposing herself and responding to him. "So why the question about jealously?"

Naruto frowned. "I don't know what I'd do if he liked her more… I suppose I'd be jealous… Of her… Maybe I'd end up really upset… I don't think I'd go as far as killing her…"

Illia frowned. "Who is this person?"

"The lucky girl he'd love..."

Aurie watched him again before frowning and staring up. "No one ever said he was either straight or gay… He never paid attention to her before… Why would he start now?"

Naruto shrugged. "He had one goal out of the way… The next one is to restore his clan…"

"Be careful Naruto…" Aurie whispered. "He may not be the Sasuke you love anymore… Remember that… He has changed…"

"It's been nearly six years…" Illia whispered.

Naruto managed to keep control of his expressions as Aurie pushed open the door into the Syndicate. She seemed to ignore him and walked into the Akumu compound. Illia followed and motioned him to follow silently. He didn't even bother to think about why they could just enter Akumu. Instead he hesitated for another reason. If he stepped into the Syndicate there'd be no turning back. After a moment he followed.

What string of events was he about to begin?

Had Sasuke changed?

What chaos would he bring with this start?

Haruno Sakura was the center of everything.

Between the beginning and the end. Always trapped between was the middle. The center. It's what Sakura felt like. She was always in the center of something between her teammates.

Right then she really didn't mind. She dropped to the ground evading the array of weapons being flung in all directions. Sakura rolled to the side to rest at Rock Lee's side. She glanced up at him and smiled, reaching up to his knee and freeing a kunai that had somehow impacted. Then focusing her chakra on healing the knee quickly. She disliked the sight of blood but ignored it as best she could. She needed to be careful and not end up like Tsunade did, afraid of the very sight of blood.

Rock Lee grinned at her and rushed forward again. Leaving Sakura's side into the fray once more. It had been like this for the last few hours. The Syndicate knew they were coming. They apparently didn't want them there. But they weren't going to let that stop them. No they intended to make their way through to the headquarters.

A surge of chakra and a healthy amount of the projectiles went flying back at their opponent. Neji glanced to Rock Lee before both charged forward to close the gap between all of them. Sakura smiled and picked herself up.

Neji and Rock Lee had taken it upon themselves to push back their enemies. Kyu was in charge of scouting quickly up ahead for any more of them. He also took out what he could. Then reported back to Shikamaru who tried to think of a useful strategy. Ino was on stand by practically. She waited for Shikamaru to give her orders. Her specialty was infiltration. In a fight she was a bit lacking. She smiled seeing Sakura's gaze on her. Then shifted to focus ahead on the battle.

Neji and Rock Lee reappeared after a moment and nodded to Shikamaru. The Byakugan eyed teen spoke after a tense silence. "From what I can tell they're pulling back... We appear to be very close to the headquarters now..."

"And Kyu?"

Dust flew into the air as said member reappeared. He panted and slumped to the ground. Sakura winced counting the traps he had apparently set off. Kyu shot her a glance before getting up. He was being stubborn. When he managed to stay on his feet he turned his attention to Shikamaru.

"I overheard them conversing. An order was given by the Lady of the Golden Sun to fall back..." Kyu frowned. "By the expressions on their face I'm guessing its one of 'them'..."

"Them?" Sakura frowned. She met Shikamaru's gaze. He sighed and shook his head. Like she should've known what Kyu had meant.

"Akumu and Akatsuki have the same basic structure in a way. They have members who hold a higher status than others who give out the orders. There's the Lady of the Silver Moon and the Lady of the Gold Sun. They order around the members of the Syndicate collectively. They answer to the Syndicate leader only referred to as the Nightmare Weaver in code." Kyu muttered. Catching Shikamaru's expression he elaborated. "So by them it means the upper hierarchy..."

Shikamaru nodded. "Thanks Kyu." He motioned to all of them to come in closer. They waited as he thought carefully before delivering his orders. "They're waiting for us now... That's for sure if they ordered them to fall back..."

Ino frowned and glanced up. "I guess that answers the question that's been on everyone's minds... Uchiha knows we're coming..." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't think he's been expecting us... But I guess now he knows..."

"But why would he give us a free path to the Syndicate?"

Shikamaru sighed. He was worried now about the safety of the team. If Sasuke knew they were coming than he was probably prepared for nearly everything. "Those members we fought off... They were reporting back probably... They should know who we are... It's not going to be easy to get in now..."

"Shikamaru?" Sakura stepped away and frowned. "What's the plan?" She glanced off towards their target. She was nervous that Sasuke knew they were coming. She could see the same anxiety on everyone else's face as well. Somehow she had a feeling the success of their mission was starting to become nearly impossible.

Kyu groaned and shook his head. "So now what?"

Shikamaru seemed to be thinking hard about what to do. He started walking. They had till they made it to the Syndicate. He needed to think of a strategy that would ensure his teams safety. Yet it seemed like it was just getting more complicated as they progressed. "Assuming that Uchiha has capably killed his own brother... He must be very powerful by now..."

"Uchiha must be relying heavily on his Sharigans..." Neji commented

Shikamaru frowned. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting from any of this... They anticipate the attack... They wore us out... We're less than a mile from the Syndicate... And... Ino!" Shikamaru was suddenly at Ino's side. Pulling her falling form close to him.

Sakura blinked seeing the pained expression on Ino's face. She was clutching her head. Much like she had when Sakura had forced her out of her body during the Chunnin exam. She was crying out in sudden pain. "Ino..." Suddenly remembering why she was there she crouched down next to Ino and looked her over carefully. She hadn't been wounded earlier. So the damage was elsewhere.

"Get out!" Ino screeched. Clawing at her head. Shikamaru eventually managed to stop her. He did so by restraining her hands and pushing her to the floor. Ino was starting to struggle to be released. Yet Shikamaru had drawn the same conclusion as Sakura. She was trying to free herself from someone else's hold. "GET OUT!"

Shikamaru growled. "How much further from here is the Syndicate?"

Neji turned to Kyu who had actually scouted the land farther then his Byakugan could see. "How far is it from here? You were supposed to scout ahead."

Kyu made an annoyed noise before thinking for a moment. "Only about a ten minute run from here if we try moving onto the main road..." He winced at another screech from Ino and frowned. Moving closer as Sakura tried restraining her friend. Kyu's eyes flickered in an inner debate before commenting. "Tell her to relax... She won't be able to toss the presence in her mind... She's not strong enough to do that and keep herself in tact... Tell her to relax..."

Shikamaru shot him a confused look before Lee made his way over. "He wouldn't lie about this! He's not as heartless as he'd like us to think! Trust him!"

Sakura stared into Kyu's eyes momentarily before focusing on Ino. "Ino stop fighting it. Whatever it is. Let it stay. Don't struggle. Please? Shikamaru needs you!" Shikamaru caught on quickly it seemed as he moved closer and held Ino carefully. Reassuring her with his touch. So Sakura continued as it seemed Ino was calming. "Listen Ino... I know you don't like loosing... But for once lose this battle..."

"Ino..."

Suddenly Ino returned Shikamaru's reassuring squeezes and sat up. She stood quietly before pointing at the Syndicate. "Naruto's at the Syndicate..."

Sakura backed into Lee. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. She hadn't just heard that name from Ino's lips. Naruto. What did he have to do with anything? "What? He did that to you?"

Ino shot Sakura an annoyed expression and shook her head. "Of course not... It was something else... Something... Not human... Not entirely demonic either... Whatever it was told me Naruto's at the Syndicate also after Sasuke..." The blonde looked around at the confused faces before starting to make her way towards the main road.

Sakura recovered as Ino disappeared and the others began moving. As she moved to join them Rock Lee held her back. His arms wrapped around her in a gentle restraint. She stopped trying and looked down at the ground. "Lee... Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do... I love you Sakura..." Lee kept his gaze forward. Times like these reminded him why he didn't like her on the same missions. "But... We're talking about facing your former teammates past those gates..."

Sakura shifted and managed to turn in his hold. She watched him carefully before responding. There was no smile on her face. No return of his loving words. They were in the middle of a mission. One he doubted her one. She was hurt again. Yet she straightened and narrowed her eyes. "Let go of me Lee..."

Rock Lee pulled away obediently.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes..."

"Do you trust Naruto?"

"Yes..."

She already knew the answer to her next question. Yet out of need she needed to ask. "Do you trust Sasuke?"

"No." The answer was firm and immediate. Rock Lee's normally shining eyes were dark at the Uchiha's mention. He turned to Sakura. "And he's the target Sakura..."

Sakura nodded. "Lee... I..." She couldn't say it. She was afraid of causing more pain. What if her feelings changed later? "I'm your equal here... No... I'm even higher than you are at this moment... I understand what I'm here to do... And I can't do it if you don't trust me completely... Whether or not you love me..."

Rock Lee nodded and took off in a run. Leaving Sakura to her thoughts. He also needed to hide from her the hurt her words had brought. He caught up easily to the others at the gate and they waited. About twenty minutes later Sakura arrived. Her eyes focused forward. "What's the plan?"

"Easy... We go in and bring Sasuke back to Konoha alive..." Sakura snapped pushing past everyone and flinging the gates open. "SASUKE!"

Shikamaru frowned. He threw Ino a glance before moving to Sakura's side and he began scanning the terrain. It was a clear courtyard before the Syndicate's grand layout. The pathway they stood on still led forward. Up to a door. The door that led into the Syndicate was there before them. "Tch... Women..."

"SASUKE! COME OUT HERE!"

Sakura always found herself in the middle. In the middle of a squadron that had been working together for a few years now. In the middle of the problems with the three Sennin. In the middle of her team.

There was the sun and the moon. Naruto and Sasuke. She was stuck between both. Enduring their moods and arguments. Their faults and strengths. She was always stuck in the middle.

If she ceased to be middle ground she worried for them. They would either kill each other or settle their problems. She hoped for the latter yet it seemed highly unlikely. So instead she remained the middle ground.

The conscience voice that told Naruto to stay away from Sasuke and ignore his feelings for his safety.

The conscience voice that told Sasuke to stay away from Naruto so he'd be safe from his insanity.

There was no voice there for her in that group.

She was just the middle of it all…

Yet now calling out one side and hoping the other would follow…

Sakura was now taking a stand…

She had no idea how much danger moving from the middle would be…

Uchiha Sasuke felt like the end to everything.

There was an end to everything. Just like there was a beginning. Yet the end and the beginning could coincide with one another. The line between the two blurred. Because when ending things others began. A never-ending cycle. Begin. End. Begin. End.

He seemed to have a knack for ending things. He ended his loyalty to Konoha. He managed to end his relationship with his best friend. Yet he couldn't end his life. He was incapable of doing so. Now he had ended his brother's life and ANY chance of being allowed to return to Konoha by joining Akumu. The decision to take over upon the death of the leader had ended any chance of avoiding a death sentence.

For once he wished he didn't have that ability to end everything around him. For those reasons the raven-haired teen was making his way from the head office to the door in the same corridor. The door to Tsuki's room. He hesitated at the door slightly. He was afraid to end the friendship he had with Tsuki. It made no sense at times but she was the last person who tried to keep him from falling too deeply into insanity. After the method he had used to get information he had seen her shoot him angry glances. She deserved an apology at least to keep her from turning on him.

Sasuke made up his mind and knocked lightly. There was no response. He stared at the door carefully. Then slid it open certain his friend was there. Sure enough across the room he met her violet glare. A violent one that promised violence if he treaded any further. He scowled.

"What Uchiha? Expecting me to trust you after that stunt?" Tsuki hissed. Her eyes seemed to spark with chakra. They were flickering.

Sasuke leaned against the doorway. "Not really... Especially since I just threw you out with a threat of more pain..." He had seen the female like this before. He knew that there was no reason yet to be frightened. It was when her chakra changed that a danger became evident. "I came to apologize..."

Tsuki couldn't hide her surprise. She just gaped and her eyes dulled. She shot him a curious suspicious look before shifting on her bed. She seemed to think quickly before sighing and shaking her head. "Jerk..." She motioned for him to enter and chuckled. "You put me through a lot of pain Uchiha... Don't think you're off the hook quite just yet..."

Sasuke shrugged as he entered and slid the door shut. He didn't advance any further though. He leaned against the door and studied Tsuki quietly.

She noticed his studying and frowned. "What's wrong now Uchiha?" She moved to the edge of her bed and draped over the edge as she reached for her things. She picked up a band for her hair and pulled it back slowly. "You've got that look again..."

Sasuke shot her an annoyed glare and she returned it by a rude hand gesture.

"Answer the question."

Sasuke scowled. "I was just thinking..." He moved his gaze to the only window in Tsuki's room. There was something hanging there. Actually he had never seen that hanging there before. Before he tried to cross the room he heard Tsuki shift again. So he turned to her and met an expression he didn't see to often. A guilty one. He frowned and decided to explain. "I hurt you... Yet you forgive so easily..."

Tsuki barked in amusement. "Trust me. People have done worse." She smiled at him. "The only thing is I don't scar... So you would never know right?" She got up unsteadily and blinked. She reached a hand up to her forehead and scowled. "I do have one hell of a headache now though thanks to you. " She met his gaze and smiled. "Stop worrying Uchiha... You didn't ruin our friendship..."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. Had that concern been that evident?

Tsuki looked away to the floor. She crouched and went through her things carefully. Her attention no longer on watching Sasuke in her room. "Orochimaru can't ruin it either..."

Sasuke frowned at the name. His Sharigans had burned beneath his eyes at the Sennin's name. He closed his eyes and remembered the white skinned body snatcher. He had nearly lost everything to him. He really could've ended his life three years ago. He had lost all hope. There was no one there to save him. Then Akumu had raided Sound Village. It had been the first act of war upon Akatsuki.

He could still bring up the images of the utter chaos that had ensued. He still remembered his first impression of Tsuki. A frail looking female Shinobi standing to the right of the leader of Akumu. To the leader's right had stood a female demon. The orders that were screamed. It was a mess of blood. Chakra exploding everywhere.

Orochimaru had tried to possess him there and then. Tsuki had interfered and saved Sasuke's life. She had reminded him that he couldn't die there. He wasn't going to just let his dream go so quickly away. With her words he had rejected Orochimaru somehow and Tsuki killed the Sennin.

He then remembered vaguely passing out and when he awoke Sound was ruined. Akatsuki never came to its aid. In the Akumu syndicate he learned more from demons and Tsuki before Itachi came looking for them. The leader of the Syndicate fell to his brother and he killed Itachi...

He shook his head. Tsuki was supposed to be the next in line to control the Syndicate. She chose Sasuke as the new leader though. He owed everything to her really. So he couldn't ruin this friendship just yet.

Tsuki was moving around the room slowly. She paused at her window before turning to the Uchiha. "The only friendship you've managed to continually ruin would be the friendship with Naruto. Everyday you endanger it by being the leader around here..."

"You put me here..." He replied easily. "And you never told me why..."

"If I asked you a question would it help you understand why I'm here?" Tsuki asked curiously. She grinned seeing the confusion flicker in his eyes. "Well?"

Sasuke didn't move. His eyes flickered with a few emotions.

"Why do mortal creatures fear death?"

Sasuke frowned. He looked her over unsteadily. He hadn't expected that question. "I don't understand... Why does that explain why you're here?" He moved closer but kept his distance. Sasuke stared at Tsuki carefully and waited for her to reply.

Tsuki smiled. "I never understand that pure horrific fear that crosses any creature's features as they realize that its about to die. I want to. Till I get that answer I'll hang around longer than I should..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He understood what she meant. Tsuki had been stabbed, burned, hung, and more and there she stood. If Orochimaru wanted a secret to immortality Sasuke was sure Tsuki held the answer. Yet she was careful not to reveal the secret behind her powers.

Tsuki suddenly shifted her violet eyes flickering to a dangerous glow. "The gates..."

Sasuke turned to walk to the window, to take a look towards the gate. He didn't hear anything, so there couldn't have been an attack right?

"The Lady of the Golden Sun has returned to the Syndicate..." Tsuki whispered. She was suddenly flying into full motion. "Why so early?"

Sasuke felt the familiar feeling of Tsuki's chakra wrap around the Syndicate. He waited as she pulled him into a connection with her mentally. He could hear her thoughts dimly. They were a scrambled mess at the moment. She seemed really stunned. Like their fellow companion shouldn't have been there at all. The connection was momentarily lost before returning. "What was that?" He looked to her for his answers. She was breathing hard like she had been hit hard with something. Her eyes had flown to object hanging in the window. Then to Sasuke as she seemingly recovered.

"Intruders!" She hissed. The two were in motion automatically. Tsuki grabbed her weapons and started getting dressed hurriedly. Sasuke just grabbed weapons. He was already dressed. Soon Tsuki was ready and heading for the door. Sasuke could read uncertainty from Tsuki. His Sharigans came to life and the connection solidified. He had learned the trick from the female long ago. It was helpful in determining the loyalty of subordinates. Also in determining if Tsuki was stable enough for a fight.

Her mind was eerily silent. Not the usual inferno of anger and excitement. He ignored it and tried to reach out for the last of the three. Yet he couldn't. He shot Tsuki a look. She reassured him mentally. The other was safe from harm. Yet wouldn't help it seemed. Then Sasuke focused on wrapping his power around with Tsuki's. This was their battleground. Any intruder would fall victim to the way they fought here.

Itachi hadn't stood a chance.

Sasuke flinched. There had been something off this time. His heartbeat had quickened. He heard some cheerful thoughts about him. It was from somewhere in the Syndicate's walls. Then like the connection was cut Tsuki brought his attention to the intruders. Sasuke tensed. "That's..."

Tsuki growled. Then stormed from the room. It was obvious her day had gotten worse. "Shit…"

"Sakura..." Sasuke followed Tsuki and clenched his fists. One of the intruders was clearly Sakura. The silly thoughts of the pink haired female had been automatically recognizable amidst her companions. He pried further and realized what they were up to. They were there to capture him. And Tsuki. He couldn't allow them to succeed. It was obvious Tsuki didn't intend to lose.

As they reached the doors to the courtyard Tsuki stopped, her hand on the door. "Uchiha?"

Sasuke sneered. This would be a good time to test his strength against the best Konoha had to offer. "Let's end this... Now..."

Begin. End. Begin. End.

The vicious cycle would continue. An end was always to be on the horizon. Sasuke would one day come to terms with that fact. But for now he'd focus on Sakura's appearance. He had to stop her beyond the door Tsuki stood standing by.

"Ready?" Tsuki chuckled darkly.

Sasuke strode forward and flung the doors open and immediately was met with startled green eyes. "Sakura..." Sasuke smirked recovering from the shock quickly. "Get out..."

He didn't have a problem bringing an end to this friendship...

He was after all the end of their team chain...

With that his Sharigan's commenced spinning…


	4. Arrival

Demons Of Konoha  
Chapter Four  
Arrival

Uzumaki Naruto wanted to be the next Hokage.

The leader of a hidden shinobi village was the Kage. Depending on the village the title changed a little. For the village of Konohagakure in the fire country the title was Hokage. Naruto's childhood dream had been to be the Hokage. It still was. He hadn't gotten all the respect he had wanted. Yet he wanted one person to completely respect him first.

He wanted someone to acknowledge his existence as Naruto and not as the vessel to the Kyuubi.

Maybe even love him.

Naruto knew that being in the Syndicate he'd see Sasuke. He hadn't expected to see Sasuke so soon. Nor had he expected to see Sakura as well. At her cries for Sasuke he had instantly known it was her. So without waiting for Illia's consent he had run to find a good view. Finding one that overlooked the courtyard.

Sakura.

She was beautiful now. She had stood before Sasuke with nearly no fear. Instead as she recovered from the shock Naruto could tell she was upset. She was angry with the man standing in front of her. She had filled out nicely it seemed. Thankfully she didn't look like Tsunade. Jiraiya would've had a nosebleed if that were the case. Her green eyes were definitely darker that he could remember. He guessed it had to do with her anger towards Sasuke. Her pink hair was no longer still short. He had imagined she'd let it grow out. There it was in its shiny glory. Hanging loose and only out of her face thanks to her Konoha forehead protector.

If Sakura was beautiful...

Sasuke was plainly gorgeous…

His hair was longer now. Hanging loosely nearly reaching his shoulders. His normally black gaze was hidden behind the red eyes his bloodline was known for. His skin was still unbelievably pale and he still managed to keep his attitude. Sasuke didn't appear to have gotten taller. He also didn't appear to have gained any weight either. Seemed to have just lost a majority of the fat he still had when he was just a Genin. Yet he was Sasuke. Standing there staring down Sakura calmly.

He heard Aurie suck in a breath hastily as a woman came to Sasuke's side. Long dark red hair nearly dragged along the floor as she moved close enough to rest her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The Kyuubi stirred uneasily. Her violet eyes seemed to glow nearly as she smiled slightly.

"Tsuki..."

Naruto jumped at the name. Glancing at Aurie's torn expression. He guessed there was Aurie's target. "Aurie?"

Aurie closed her eyes. The tears were falling again. "Damnit... She hasn't changed at all..." She slammed her fist against the windowpane. "She looks exactly the same as I saw her last year..." Aurie turned away and moved to leave. "I can't watch this... If she's out there with the Uchiha those Shinobi have no chance..."

Naruto suddenly found he had lost his patience with Aurie again. He grabbed her and pulled her back to the window. "Don't make a judgment so soon... Watch... They won't lose... It may be Sasuke... But he isn't that powerful... He'll lose to them... They outnumber him..."

"No... Sasuke won't lose..." Aurie assured. She chuckled darkly. "He won't even bleed... She'll be sure to protect him from any and all harm... So don't worry about your pretty boy... He'll come out of this... 'Game'... All in one piece..." Aurie sounded spiteful. Which surprised him greatly. He looked over the one Aurie called Tsuki. She didn't look special.

Actually Tsuki looked frail. Weak. She was beautiful in her weird way. She didn't even look like a fighter. Actually she looked like a whore. Crude comparison but she did look that way. He figured it was the image the others there were getting. She was Sasuke's whore. Then the thought struck him. What if she really was Sasuke's "whore"?

He couldn't stop the surge of jealousy.

"Don't be mad at her..." Aurie hissed. "She wouldn't ever touch Sasuke the way you're thinking of..."

Naruto frowned. "So that woman... She was the one who ruined your life..." Naruto frowned. There seemed to be a never-ending silence between Sasuke and the others down below. "She was the one..."

"She cursed me..." Aurie muttered. She glanced behind her and took note that Illia seemed to have disappeared. The demon had promised to return and reveal the rest of her plan to keep them hidden. At this point Aurie and Naruto trusted Illia. She had gotten them this far into the Syndicate. "Ruined every and any aspect of my life... She'll deny doing such a thing... But she did all of it..."

Naruto frowned. Then he redirected his attention to Tsuki and Sasuke again. Tsuki seemed to have moved behind Sasuke and draped her arms over his shoulder. She was whispering in his ear and Sasuke appeared to start smirking. He ignored the anger that began at that movement when Aurie did a similar motion to him.

"Stop worrying... They're testing if the girls in the group still have something for Sasuke..." Aurie motioned to Sakura. "Look... She flinched and took a step back... Also the blonde one clenched her fists slightly and glanced away... This will tell Tsuki that they will have some amount of hesitation in fighting Sasuke... They still like him... The boy standing to Sakura's left..."

"Shikamaru."

"He didn't react too much... Actually he just observed... Such a cool reaction tells the two he's the brain of the operation... The leader..." Aurie smiled. "The one to Sakura's right has a look of disgust..."

Naruto chuckled. "That'd be Rock Lee... He had a crush on Sakura..."

"Still has one... Tsuki and Sasuke will interpret that reaction as if he feels threatened by Sasuke's presence..." Aurie pulled her arms away and stepped back. "The blind looking one..."

"Neji. He's not blind... He has an advanced bloodline..." Naruto muttered. "What did he do?"

"Well... He just looked surprised mostly... But he seems anxious to fight as well..." Aurie paused before continuing. "That other one... Can't tell much... But he seems bothered in another way... Impatient maybe... Itching to start the fight... Like he wants to draw blood..."

Naruto shrugged. "Never seen him before... Guess he's a member of the Anbu..."

Aurie frowned. She looked around the room and shivered. "I think I need to leave... For a little while..." She hugged herself and breathed in shakily. "I can't be around her chakra flow for so long... It upsets them..."

Naruto reached out and caught Aurie's hand. "Her chakra flow is everywhere... You'd have to physically leave the syndicate..." He offered her a smile. "So just stay here... They won't attack me..."

"It's not you I'm worried about..." Aurie touched the windowpane again. "They're drawn in... Her actual chakra flow draws them in... You don't know what she is Naruto... If you knew... You'd understand..."

Naruto stared at Aurie momentarily before reassuringly squeezing her hand. "Stop worrying... And you don't have to tell me about it now... Let's just watch..." Naruto ignored the disappointment. He couldn't join in the fight now if he wanted too. Not even to save Sakura. He had been around once when Aurie had lost control. He remembered the damage. For everyone's safety he'd have to stay.

It was much the same as Gaara's insomnia. Aurie kept focused on the tasks at hand and avoided many things. One of which apparently was Tsuki. Otherwise the demons that tried to get to her actually won. Kyuubi even was sympathetic to her dilemma. Which was strange.

Actually... Kyuubi was weird now... Restless... Biting at the seal to be released...

"He feels it too..." Aurie whispered. "The Kyuubi can feel what the demons feel... The reason Tsuki's such a danger..." Aurie closed her eyes. "Her chaotic chakra... The one she never uses... They can feel it... We can't... Not unless she wants us too..."

Naruto frowned. "No I can feel it... It's not just Tsuki's chakra flow... Sasuke's chakra... It's bothering everyone too..." Naruto pressed his hand to the window. "It's different from back then... Chaotic... Dangerous... Dark... Evil..." Naruto shuddered. "Sasuke... What happened to you?"

Aurie turned to the matter at hand. "That Shikamaru appears to finally be talking... I can't tell what he's saying from here..." She frowned. "I think he's giving Sasuke the chance to surrender..."

Naruto watched as Sasuke seemed to listen before Tsuki shifted slightly. She was leering at Shikamaru. The chakra from Sasuke was getting worse. It was becoming slightly visible. It reminded Naruto of the chakra from the cursed seal. Sasuke seemed to shake his head at Shikamaru and point towards the exit. He was asking them to leave once more.

Sakura was yelling now. She tried to advance forward but Rock Lee held her back. She seemed to stiffen at his touch and shove him angrily. Naruto didn't remember Sakura being so ungrateful to Rock Lee ever before. She then resumed her advance till Ino grabbed her and held her back. Naruto bit his lower lip. Sakura looked so upset with Sasuke. Certainly far from thrilled to see the Uchiha.

Sasuke seemed indifferent to it all. His reaction reminded him of Itachi. Sasuke in many ways resembled Itachi now. Yet he was also a lot like Orochimaru. Like Naruto and Sakura he seemed destined to follow the path the Sennin had taken in their youth. He had become the evil member of their three-man cell. He could probably summon snakes and do a lot of things Orochimaru could do. Naruto wondered if he could even resurrect the dead. Also he wondered if that was even really Sasuke's real body.

What if Orochimaru did take his body and Sasuke had taken another?

No.

That made no sense. Sasuke still had the Sharigan. So it was his body. That was unless he had taken his brother's body. Naruto severely hoped Sasuke hadn't done such a thing. He didn't think Sasuke would consider in his rage to steal Itachi of his body. He'd be more focused on destroying it. At least he hoped.

Suddenly Naruto saw movement. The one he didn't recognize had moved. Rather quickly too. A katana flashed and he pushed past Shikamaru towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't appear surprised as the shinobi struck on a slant. Actually he didn't move at all. He just stood his ground. He didn't even appear threatened to Naruto.

He didn't get hurt either. The Katana did tear through bones and flesh. It did rip through a heart and a stomach. It did effectively kill. Yet the damaged figure wasn't Sasuke. It wasn't even a last minute clone. It was a living breathing female.

Aurie shuddered. "I can't watch..." She shut her eyes. "Tsuki... Tramp! Whore! You Prostitute! You BITCH!" She shivered. Although Naruto figured it had to be because it was said out of habit. A habit maybe Aurie wasn't too fond of remembering. Especially at a time like this. "You still don't understand why do you... Why humans fear death... That's why..."

Tsuki.

She had moved into the attackers way and let the blade slice through her shoulder. A clear cut apparently. It shattered through her ribcage and killed her nearly instantly. She had thrown herself in the way like Haku had for Zabuza. Had died for Sasuke and stood in the way defending him.

And just like Zabuza...

Sasuke appeared to not even care. He leered at the attacker and wrapped his arms around Tsuki's lifeless shoulders. Naruto shuddered. He wasn't jealous at the motion. More like disgusted. Sasuke's arms were around a lifeless puppet.

"Sasuke..."

The one Naruto wanted acknowledgement from was a twisted creature now. He was a fallen angel whose wings had been clipped, burned, and broken. The Sasuke he was watching in no way resembled the one he love. He suddenly wished he hadn't come. He may have wanted Sasuke's acknowledge. Yet now he didn't want it.

He didn't want his dream either. He didn't want to be the Hokage. Sasuke would never return peacefully to Konoha. He'd never be pardoned for what he did. He'd be executed promptly. What was the point of protecting an entire village?

What was the point if his most precious person wasn't around?

He watched helplessly as his dream shattered and tightened his grip on Aurie's hand.

Why be the Hokage?

He couldn't even protect those closest to his heart...

----

Haruno Sakura had strived to be an excellent healer.

She had learned some helpful things on the side. So that she wasn't useless. So that she wouldn't be weak. She wouldn't need defending. Yet people still felt the need to defend her. She was still being pushed to the side and told to stay back. Maybe one day it would stop. She doubted it'd be soon.

In the meantime she'd defend the lives of her comrades. Heal them before they died. Keep them still alive in their world. They may be just tools on the battlefield to the lords. Yet they were still people at heart. That was what Sakura loved about shinobi. They still had hearts.

They still had reasons to be who they were. To train as hard as they did.

Sasuke used to be one of her reasons. She had loved him. Yet she was now staring at what he had become, a living nightmare to her. He was like all of those before him. Evil. His comrade stood before him having lost her life. Yet he didn't seem to care. He actually seemed to get off on her death.

Sakura shivered. What had become of Sasuke? What happened to him?

Shikamaru sounded disgusted. Stepping back. He didn't even seem to reprimand Kyu for attacking. Shikamaru had been trying to convince Sasuke to just give himself up. When the proud Uchiha had repeated his request, more like an order, for them to leave. Kyu had rushed forward and struck.

He had ended up killing the female that had come out with Sasuke. The one he apparently didn't care about.

Kyu snarled. He had missed his mark. He wasn't fond of slaying women. Yet there on his blade was the blood of a murdered female. Once violet eyes dark as the life was gone and still staring at him. They appeared to be daring him to try to kill Sasuke. He didn't understand the logic. Nor of Sasuke draping his arms around the lifeless body.

"Was she special to you Uchiha?" Shikamaru finally managed. He hadn't missed the look Sasuke shot all of them. He like Sakura had been surprised at the girl's presence. She looked like she came from a brothel or something. An innocent creature caught up in the fighting. It never was like Sasuke to get innocent people involved. He had changed. That and he had never been one to hang off a girl's shoulders.

Time did change people.

Sasuke seemed to Sakura as if thinking hard about his response. He had turned to the girl and brushed his lips on her ear. His eyes were on Sakura as he thought of a response. Finally when he closed his eyes Sakura knew he was going to respond.

"In a way... Useful..." Sasuke smirked. "Her strings are fun to pull..."

"You mean were." Neji interjected. "She's gone now Uchiha... Kyu there just killed her..." He motioned to the shinobi and the girl. "We didn't intend to kill her... She was an innocent victim..."

"She was in no way innocent..." Sasuke replied in a low tone. His eyes seemed to be laughing.

"Sorry Uchiha..." Kyu murmured. He didn't appear very sorry. Which Sakura took note of instantly. "I didn't mean to slay your whore..."

Sakura stiffened at Sasuke's next reaction. He laughed. But it wasn't a natural sounding one. It reminded her eerily of Orochimaru.

"Kukukuku..."

Sakura watched as Sasuke's eyes seemed to change. The white went black. The red seemed to glow as the symbols of the cursed seal started crossing his ivory skin like flames.

Rock Lee moved forward angrily. "Uchiha! To have given her life... She really cared about you! She was devoted to you! But you think that's just nothing! That she was nothing! You don't feel a thing! Are you really that heartless!"

Sakura flinched first. She had heard those words echo across the bridge Zabuza and Haku had died on. Naruto had called them out to the mist ninja. By the expression on Sasuke's face he was thinking about the similarity of the words. Sakura had retold that piece of the story to Sasuke. He was clearly thinking about Naruto now.

His face was an expression of pain it seemed. Rock Lee's words seemed to have struck a different meaning to Sasuke. Sasuke shifted uneasily and turned his eyes to his companion. "Tsuki..."

Sakura frowned. They had killed an innocent person. One Sasuke appeared to have loved.

"That's enough..." Sasuke hissed. "Time to wake up..."

Kyu chuckled. "Uchiha you're delusional... She's dead..."

"Am I?" Kyu pulled his katana out and backed up as the body Sasuke's arms were around started breathing again. The corpse's hand reached up and patted Sasuke's arms. "Uchiha... You can let me go now... You don't need to keep me standing..." Tsuki was straightening up as her eerie voice whispered to the Uchiha. Her violet eyes opened slowly and focused on Kyu. "I have a good idea why he moved so fast..."

Shikamaru took in what had just happened slowly. Before seeing Tsuki reach beneath her skirt and turn into view a leg holster. Out of which she pulled a double bladed kunai. "You're a shinobi..."

Sasuke smirked. He was taking in Sakura's expression now. She shivered. She didn't like the look in his eyes. It was too dangerous. It promised a lot of pain, physically and mentally. She recovered quickly and sent chakra to her hands and feet. This was going to be an ugly fight. Sasuke was promising one.

Tsuki spun the kunai experimentally. "Of course I am... I'm no whore... Despite my appearance..." She smiled. "This body was once called Tsuki Shinae... I... I was known in ancient lore plainly as 'Blood'... Right now though... I'm the Syndicate's Lady of the Silver Moon... I dislike dying like that... Do it again and I can't promise Uchiha I'll leave you alive..."

Sakura rushed forward. She pushed past Sasuke and swung her fist. It hit Tsuki square in the jaw and sent her flying backwards. The pink haired shinobi had heard enough. She had thought something was weird when she hadn't sensed any healing Chakra. Sasuke wasn't the one like Orochimaru suddenly. The female was. Whatever her name really was.

Sasuke glanced back in time to see Tsuki's body hit the Syndicate walls. The impact shattered the stone and Tsuki cried out. He leered at Sakura then. "I guess you aren't as useless as before... You're still annoying though..." With that he dropped to his hands and swept his leg for her feet.

Sakura cried out as the ground rushed up to meet her back and she hissed as her head slammed into the rock. She had been hurt worse but she hadn't expected that. When she opened her eyes Sasuke was too close, his eyes nearly boring into hers, their noses touching, and lips nearly up against hers. His action got the desired effect.

Rock Lee moved. He moved very quickly intending to use his Taijutsu to get Uchiha away from Sakura. As he was heading for Lotus though he was swiftly struck with projectiles. Neji came to his aid instantly and flung the kunai and shiruken away. Both searched around and found Tsuki walking forward spinning a new kunai in her hands. Sasuke had moved back to her side slowly.

Sakura rushed to her feet and to Rock Lee's side. Her heart was pounding. What was Sasuke up to? Shikamaru was already giving out orders to Ino who was already arming herself with the weapon her sensei used. Sending her chakra into the blades at the end and preparing to fight. It was well known to the group that Taijutsu was supposed to be the best bet against the Sharigan eye.

Kyu rushed forward with Rock Lee at Sasuke, both vanishing quickly. Sasuke's wheels spun and he blocked above. Where Rock Lee appeared to have tried to kick him. Sasuke pulled Rock Lee by his leg forward and slammed him into the ground. Then he twisted and balancing on his hands he kicked at the air. There was the sound of air escaping. Then Kyu appeared as he was kicked back towards the group. Sasuke moved out of the way as Lee recovered and blocked easily once more.

"He's being defensive..." Shikamaru whispered. Movement in the corner of his eyes alerted him of Tsuki joining in the fight. The normally lazy shinobi jumped out of harms way as kunai and shiruken impacted the ground. "She's keeping her distance..."

Sakura and Ino took the hint and rushed forward at Tsuki. Ino knocked away any of the projectiles in their path and swung at Tsuki. She dodged. But much like Kisame had with Asuma, she didn't see the blade had been stretched by Chakra. Sakura watched as she winced at the slash on her cheek. She then took advantage of her closed eyes and swung out to Tsuki. In one hand she grabbed Tsuki's long hair. The other swung for her stomach. Tsuki cried out on impact and tried to defend herself. Yet Sakura merely needed to tug on Tsuki's hair to distract her. She winced at any and all pain. Yet Sakura could see her attacks were doing practically nothing. Tsuki was healing them. She still sensed no healing chakra though.

Shikamaru watched carefully before deciding that Tsuki's obvious weak point would be her lack of tolerance for pain. He turned his eyes to Ino and gave her the okay. He watched his future wife rush forward and slice Tsuki's neckline. The dulling in the girl's eyes was immediate. Yet the time between her healing was different. Quicker. She was breathing again nearly instantly and she managed to free herself of Sakura and rushed at Ino. She looked clearly annoyed. She nearly hit Ino before Sakura finally sensed it.

"Shikamaru!"

Tsuki was frozen in her tracks. She shuddered and found she was trapped in place. Her violet orbs turned to the ground. Finding herself caught but she saw nothing. Till she realized her shadow was connected to Shikamaru. Sakura and Shikamaru didn't miss the tremble she gave when she realized she was caught in a shadow bind.

"I understand now..." Shikamaru grinned. "Clever... You have chakra drawn from others rushing above your skin... It automatically heals you with zero effort... But underneath all of that you have another chakra... One I can only see really in your eyes... That makes you nearly impossible to kill... You have no coil system..."

Sakura pulled her eyes away from the shocked Tsuki to the boys fight with Sasuke. Somehow the Uchiha was faring very well. He was predicting the attacks moments before they occurred. Even Neji was being avoided easily. Yet unlike Tsuki he hadn't taken an offensive front yet.

"Ninpo: Shintenshin No Jutsu!"

Sakura turned as Tsuki's body was invaded by Ino. She watched for a struggle. It had happened before, when Ino had invaded her body. She had tossed her out. Yet Ino gave Shikamaru the okay and she was in.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke paused in his actions and glanced over. He saw the slumped over Ino and Tsuki standing looking smug. It didn't take long to figure out what had happened. He dodged another blow and kicked Neji to the ground. Then used Neji as a stepping-stone and pooled chakra to his feet. He jumped off the Hyuuga high into the air and focused on Tsuki.

"If you don't surrender we'll kill her."

"Not possible."

"You forget I can read her thoughts when I'm in her... There's a way in here to be rid of her for good..."

Sasuke sneered. "Not true... I can hear her... Can't you hear me Yamanaka?" He pulled out a wind shiruken and opened it. "She wants me to kill you in her body!"

"Ino!"

Ino moved out of the way of the Shiruken and glared upwards to find Sasuke but didn't find him. She looked around in a panic. Finally she caught a glimpse of him. Rushing past Kyu after snatching the katana used earlier. He managed to evade Rock Lee and Neji easily as he charged towards her.

Kyu's reaction was too slow this time. He wouldn't make it in time either.

"INO!"

Sakura cried out as Sasuke drove the katana through Tsuki's rib cage and through her heart. Sakura had only seen this form of a reaction once before. When during their first Chunnin Exam they had seen Ino invade Kin of the Sound. Her team had turned against her and attacked her. Ino managed to escape that body still alive. But as the life faded from Ino's eyes she panicked. Ino would die. Tsuki wouldn't.

"Ino!"

Sasuke sneered. He pulled the Katana out and tossed it to Shikamaru's feet, the blood splattering on the ground. "She should've sensed that she didn't completely silence her..."

Sakura rushed forward as the body crumpled to the ground. She worked on healing the wound. What if Ino didn't make it? Tsuki's eyes were dulling. "Ino get out before the body dies! Ino!" A rush of relief came as Ino managed to release the jutsu just as Tsuki's eyes went blank. Sakura moved to rush to her friend's aid when she felt her shirt grabbed. She was yanked forward and met Tsuki's infuriated gaze.

"You're lucky he told me not to kill any one of you..." Tsuki hissed. Sakura shivered. At such a close distance Tsuki's real chakra was felt. It was unnerving. She hissed and slammed her fist into Tsuki's stomach and freed herself as the Shinobi winced. She backed up into Sasuke though, not very big steps in getting her freedom.

Sakura shuddered as Sasuke's lips brushed her ear. "You should've just left..."

Ino was coughing violently enough that she didn't see Tsuki move. Nor did she feel the chakra, till she was struck hard enough to slam into the Syndicate walls. As Ino tried to recover Tsuki struck her again. Sakura watched as Ino slumped to the ground unconscious.

"You can't save them Sakura..."

Sakura shoved away from Sasuke. His chilling voice made her body tremble. She stood in place as Sasuke rushed towards the stunned Shikamaru. Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she defend them? Why couldn't she save them? Sakura shuddered as tears fell and she dropped to the ground.

"Sakura!"

She heard Shikamaru as he was attacked by her former teammate. She didn't watch. She couldn't. She was still weak. She was still pathetic. Still... Annoying...

Why be a healer?

She couldn't save her loved ones...

----

Uchiha Sasuke trained to be the perfect shinobi.

One who would make the village proud and put his elder brother to shame. He had wanted to protect everyone in the village. Make the clan's name mean even more than it already did. He maybe even wanted to be the head of the clan one day. All of this was impossible.

Itachi killed the clan. He left the village. All he had was that goal to be the best now.

Sasuke watched the bushes he had managed to throw Shikamaru into carefully. He had to be careful when it came to the genius from Konoha. He had overheard him analyze Tsuki's chakra flow already. If anyone could exploit a weakness it would be him. So he took advantage of the shock of loosing Ino to take care of the genius. When he was certain Shikamaru wouldn't be getting back up he turned to Tsuki.

He had been a tad frightened earlier when Ino invaded Tsuki's body. Yet the cryptic female had reassured him through their link that she was fine. So he took advantage and attacked Ino. Shikamaru's friend hadn't stood a chance. Tsuki had recovered quickly and took care of the blonde female. Giving him the chance to attack the leader.

Now the two members of Akumu turned on the remaining shinobi from Konohagakure, the place where Sasuke was born and raised. Where the majority of those still standing had known him. Had gone to classes with him. Had entered examinations alongside him. Yet their presence disgusted him. Only because he wasn't there with them…

Sasuke turned his gaze on Sakura. Messing with her had turned out to be a lot of fun. Yet he knew if she landed a hit on him he'd be in trouble. Orochimaru had problems with Tsunade. He'd be at a disadvantage in a fight with Sakura.

Sansukumi. Snake. Snail. Frog. Snake beat Frog. Frog beat Snail. Snail beat Snake. The three Sennin had been in many ways like that triad. The same rules could apply to the original members of Team Seven. Which meant Sakura would have the advantage in many aspects in a fight against Sasuke. Snail beat Snake.

Sakura seemed to have hit her limit. She charged forward at Tsuki though. Not towards Sasuke. She had an obvious reservation in striking the Uchiha, none at all in hitting Tsuki. Neji joined her automatically, the two deciding to together make the job difficult for Tsuki.

Sasuke directed his attention than forward at Rock Lee and Kyu. There was another weakness here he could exploit. "Hey... Lee was it?"

Rock Lee glared at Sasuke. He nodded. The Uchiha couldn't have forgotten his name right?

"Once... You could defeat me..." Sasuke started slowly. "I never got a rematch..."

Rock Lee frowned. He remembered that. He had experimented his skill by taking on the Uchiha. Defeating him with his high speed Taijutsu. Now though the Uchiha was standing his ground. Suddenly it occurred to Lee what Sasuke was up to. "Kyu... Careful... He'll copy our moves and make them his own..."

Kyu drew out a new sword. A shorter one this time so he could remain at a closer range. Better for his defenses too. "Don't lose your cool..."

Sasuke sneered. "He wouldn't lose his cool..." Sasuke reached up and tightened the white headband bearing Akumu's symbol. Letting the ends fall loosely down his back. "At least not until he realizes Sakura still wants me... And he was merely a very poor replacement..."

Kyu reached out a bit too late as Rock Lee charged forward. He stumbled at the force Konoha's green beast had sped past him in. "No. Lotus..."

Sasuke's eyes recognized the move. He saw the before images heading his way. He could tell where was best to dodge. He moved easily to the side and sent his own body into motion. As Lee skidded to a halt his body protested thanks to the strain he had put on his muscles. He had to be very careful not to mess up his body like he had years ago against Gaara. He frowned not seeing Sasuke till he was slammed up into the air. He had forgotten his own warning. Lee brought up his hands to defend himself. Expecting Sasuke's Lion Combo.

"Nice guess..." Sasuke whispered. He knocked Lee away from him a fair distance before summoning chakra to his cheeks. After executing the necessary katas he stopped on the seal of the tiger. Then blew from his mouth the Uchiha Clan's Grand Fireball.

Sasuke watched Lee try to protect himself best from the fireball as he prepared his next attack. He wasn't going to give Lee too much time to really recover. That could be dangerous. Lee might be faster than him. So he launched his next assault as Lee neared the ground. Better if he kept him off his feet. Sasuke landed on the Syndicate's roofing. Unaware that he had just landed directly in front of the window Naruto was still watching from. Because he didn't know he placed the reason for the sudden feeling of happiness in beating Rock Lee.

He launched a three-pronged Sharigan attack and wrapped Lee up in the thin nearly invisible strings. As with Orochimaru he managed the chakra to release the fire dragon flame technique and cover Lee in flames. 

"Lee!"

Sasuke smirked. Sakura had suddenly become aware of what he was doing. He yanked Lee's burned body forward with just about the last of his momentum in the air. As Lee came close enough he initiated the last piece of his plan to rid himself of Lee. Now he'd use the Lion Combo.

"LEE!"

"Shit!"

"Lee!"

Sasuke moved away from Lee's shuddering body. He was still alive. Sasuke could've killed him at anytime. But then where would the fun be in that? "I win..."

He watched as Sakura desperately tried to free Lee and heal him all at once. Kyu tightened his grip on his sword, before moving forward and cutting the lines as carefully as possible. Neji focused on keeping Sasuke at bay with Tsuki. Sasuke motioned for Neji to come on forward. Like his brother had so many years ago.

Sure enough Neji rushed forward. Shikamaru said his attacks were pretty useless against Tsuki. There were no points to strike. But Sasuke was vulnerable to the attack. So Neji charged. They would not fail here.

Sasuke didn't move merely smirked. He didn't need to dirty his hands with the Hyuuga's blood. Tsuki stepped into Neji's line of sight forming Kata's quickly. She managed to pull off her intended jutsu and charge forward. Inches from impacting with Neji she leapt into the air. Freeing from her hair the large shiruken she used to keep her hair up in a ponytail and aiming for the ground.

"Try knocking this away..."

Sasuke watched as Sakura stopped trying to heal Rock Lee and looked up. The air had chilled considerably as black chakra released from Tsuki and wrapped around the projectile. As she flung it Sakura knew it was trouble. Neji would sense the attack's severity. Sasuke watched as Neji prepared his ultimate defense. Building up chakra to fling the shiruken back.

"No! That chakra will turn yours against you!" Sakura got up and ran forward. Not Neji too. She didn't want to lose another companion. "Run Neji!"

The attack hit and there was an explosion on the ground. Blood splattered across Sakura's face along with debris. She dropped to her knees and waited for the smoke to clear. Her knees felt weak she couldn't get up.

"Don't be dead..."

"I told her not to kill anyone..." Sasuke muttered. He didn't think too much about why he had decided to consol her. He just did, it was something in him that hadn't changed. He still acted without thinking too much about people's feelings.

Sakura gasped in relief seeing Neji's body still breathing. She watched Kyu run forward and survey the damage. "Kyu? What happened?"

"She just managed to blast his own chakra and her own back at him..." Kyu frowned. "She knew he'd defend like this... We're lucky he ran out of a lot of chakra earlier facing Sasuke... If he had used all the necessary chakra for his defense..."

Sakura shuddered. Sasuke could tell that the level of Tsuki's knowledge disturbed her. Sasuke decided it would be wise not to comment that Tsuki was only useful against advanced bloodlines. Speaking of which. She had told him earlier she knew why Kyu moved so quickly. He had an advanced bloodline as well.

"Tsuki?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of him..." Sasuke directed his attention to Sakura. "I need to speak with her..." He walked off as Tsuki rolled her eyes and moved towards Kyu. He didn't bother to really watch. He wasn't horribly fond of copying Tsuki's jutsu. They wasted an excessive amount of chakra. Plus the majority were mostly meant to just end the opponent's life. There was no fun in that.

Sasuke happened to like the horrified look crossing Sakura's face at that moment. He couldn't quite explain why but he did. She was moving in his way and protecting Rock Lee from any more harm. Raising her fists ready to attack. Sasuke kept advancing. He knew she'd never swing her fist at him. At least not yet.

He'd have to break her into a million pieces first. Just like Itachi did to him.

He watched her lower her fists, as he stopped not more than an inch away from her. Sasuke watched the tears that fell from her green eyes. They were red. She had been crying for some time now. He hadn't noticed earlier when she was holding up well against Tsuki. "Sasuke..."

He smirked and reached forward. She was still shorter than him it seemed. It wasn't by much. He was just barely taller. Her ran his fingertips over her skin. She tried to step back. Rock Lee was in the way. She shivered.

Sasuke's fingers ghosted over her skin. He stepped closer. Too close. Sakura could hear his soft breathing. Could see her reflection in his eyes. She glanced for Kyu, only to watch him cry out and fly into the bushes after receiving a brutal attack from Tsuki. The same ones Shikamaru had been disposed of in.

The raven-haired teen glanced to Tsuki. She was radiating anger again. As she dropped next to the bushes he realized something had gone wrong. He'd deal with it later though. He had Sakura to play with for now.

"I love you..."

Sasuke didn't seem surprised. He did lightly kick Rock Lee. Pointing out that Sakura had come with him.

"I love him too..."

Sasuke shook his head. She didn't seem to change too much. She had clammed up again being so close to him. He seemed to have that effect on people. He kept his gaze on her steady. He'd let her continue her mindless babbling. He would've paid more attention probably. If it had been the other member of Team Seven.

"I love him more than you Sasuke..." Sakura hissed. Clenching her fists. Glaring straight into Sasuke's eyes. "He was there for me... Always around... Just like Ino and Shikamaru were always around for each other! Do you even care about what you did? Sure you killed Itachi but you killed yourself!"

Sasuke shifted slightly and leaned forward. "I accomplished my goal... Neither Naruto or you succeeded in your goals..."

Sakura frowned. The goals they had told to Kakashi. That's what Sasuke had brought up. Old history. Sasuke's goal was to kill Itachi. Naruto's was to become Hokage. Sakura's was to get Sasuke. A hopeless dream now that she thought back on it. Yet there he was. So close to her. "Naruto would hate you..."

Sasuke pulled away automatically. He glared at Sakura. She had no right to claim what Naruto would feel. "You barely knew him... You ignored him constantly... He always liked you... Wanted you to go out with him... He generally liked you..." Sasuke smirked. "I always hated you... You were annoying..."

Sakura smiled. "That's what you say... At least I knew something about Naruto... He doesn't like those who step on others... He put up with you Sasuke... He probably won't with the monster you've become..." She shoved Sasuke back and raised her fists again. "He'll hate you!"

Sasuke stared as she hit the ground. Releasing the maximum amount of chakra from her fist and breaking the ground. Sasuke stumbled on the breaking ground and Sakura took her chance and ran forward. She wasn't intending to hit Sasuke though. She had been watching closely enough.

Tsuki obstructed her path predictably. Sakura gathered the most chakra she could and punched Tsuki's face. She watched the shinobi soar into the Syndicate building. Then observed as she tried to stand. She could see that she couldn't. Pain was one factor. Yet Sakura had effectively messed up her nervous system. She watched Tsuki cry out and try to get up. Till violet orbs dulled and she collapsed.

Sasuke stared. Sakura had knocked out Tsuki. That was something. Sasuke trained his gaze on Sakura. He had been very wrong. She had changed a considerable amount. She was stronger, a lot more than he had wanted to admit. She had wrecked the ground. Had knocked out Tsuki. If she had the strength to hit him he would've been out cold. Sasuke got to his feet and smiled finally.

"Sasuke..." Sakura stepped back. She never remembered a smile like that being directed in her direction. It reminded her why she once loved Sasuke. When he walked up to her this time she dropped her hands and intended to just stand there.

"Sakura..." Sasuke reached forward and ran his fingers through her silky pink hair. "I lied... I never hated you..." He stepped closer. "You've grown up..." His fingers went to her forehead.

He was watching her with bedroom eyes suddenly. She shuddered. Her body was reacting suddenly. She tried to remind herself that she loved Lee.

"You have such a noble brow. So charming... I could kiss it!"

Sakura gasped as Sasuke kissed her forehead. Her body was starting to feel like it was on fire. What was going on? Not too long ago he had the intent to kill her! Something was wrong... But it felt so right...

Sasuke pulled Sakura's chin up a little and his lips met hers.

Sakura was melting. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders and closed her eyes. Unaware his eyes were still open as they kissed. As Sakura's knees were about to give Sasuke seemed to shift. Then she felt it. She realized she had been tricked. Sakura tried to pull away. Her hands slammed against Sasuke's chest and she cried out in her throat, tears falling again. He tricked her. Sasuke's teeth snapped down on her lips and he shoved her away.

He still held the kunai he had just stabbed her with. On his face was a sick twisted smile, his blood red gaze taking her in as she collapsed to her knees. For the same reason why she couldn't shove him away Sakura couldn't heal the wound. She had used up too much chakra too fast. She sobbed at the pain. Not from the wound, but of the betrayal. She had betrayed Lee to be stabbed by Sasuke.

Sasuke watched Sakura struggle to stay conscience and turned his back on her as her eyes rolled back. He started walking to the Syndicate as he wiped his lips. "Predictable..." He stepped in through the door and watched the members of the organization rush out. "Capture the Konoha ninjas and bring Tsuki back to her room." He ordered as he walked past them all.

He should've felt sad, maybe remorseful. He felt disgusted though. Annoyed at the tactics he had to use to defeat Sakura. That was his second kiss. Luckily it wasn't his first. This one he could ignore. The next one he intended to remember. And it wouldn't be a far away dream.

He longed to taste the Miso Ramen lips again...

Sasuke had proudly proclaimed to Sakura that he had succeeded at his goal. That had been a lie. He was still far off from being the perfect shinobi. He made careless mistakes. He had to resort to low tactics to avoid damage in the battle. He had come practically unscathed from the fight. Thanks to Tsuki that was.

By the time he reached the door to his room he thought over Sakura's words. Would Naruto really hate him? He thought carefully. Naruto wanted to be the Hokage. Sasuke wanted to be the best Shinobi around. The two would be able to maintain their rivalry if both dreams came through. If Naruto hated Sasuke... Then why bother at all?

Why be a shinobi?

If he wouldn't get to see the smile on his rivals face...


	5. Lust

**Read this first please...**

**(A/N: As many may have noticed I posted up a bunch of chapters in one shot because I forgot that this fic was ALSO here on now here's the latest one, but a fair warning, Sasuke's piece is missing from this chapter, due to the fact that it's content is probably unacceptable to I've had enough problems in the past with the site and I'd like to avoid repeating that once more. We are supposed to get along. The FULL chapter is located on my deadjournal, the link for which is in my profile.)**

Demons Of Konoha

Chapter Five

Lust

Uzumaki Naruto had always been full of pride.

He was proud of his accomplishments as a shinobi. Proud of how much closer he had gotten to his goal to become the Hokage. He was proud of who he had become throughout all those years.

Except at that moment he wasn't proud of his decision to remain in one place and watch in silent horror as Sasuke tore through his friends. He wasn't proud of that. Except at the same time he wondered if he would've been proud of a decision to get involved and abandon Aurie.

Watching the teenage girl pull herself together on the bed in the room though he was certain he had made the better decision. They were hidden from Sasuke and his companion Tsuki. Safe for now. Except Naruto also knew he wasn't in the clear yet. If Aurie lost control he'd have to be ready for a fight.

A curse to their bloodline. Auriah had demons in her shadows. Her power that far surpassed the Nara's family technique had its dire price. The more she came to use her abilities the more she fed her inner demons. The ones that manifested themselves when she was truly ready for a fight. Aurie could one day be consumed by the demons completely. She'd release them and no longer have control over her body. Only if they succeeded in overpowering her of course. Naruto knew he'd stop that if it happened. If he didn't Aurie would end up like a vegetable.

She let out a strangled cry as she curled up further. Naruto was glad that the Kyuubi didn't put up as much of a fight as Aurie's demons. He wouldn't have been so sure if he could've survived for so long. Inside the Kyuubi laughed at him. Along the lines of Naruto was being stupid again.

Except at Aurie's wail his retort to the Kyuubi died on his lips. Naruto got up from the corner and stumbled to her side. "Hey come on you can do this! Don't listen to them! You're in control! Not them!"

Naruto shivered as Aurie's eyes flooded black as she turned to look at him. She was actually loosing control. This had never been such a problem before. Except, Aurie never had been so close to her target. Was it the desire to kill Tsuki that drove the demons out of Aurie's control?

"Auri-"

She reached out and snatched his hand. Squeezing tightly as the shadows in the room started moving. The Kyuubi snapped at its gate. Demanding that Naruto kill the girl right then. Except he ignored the demon as the shadow's spread. He pulled Aurie into his arms.

"Come on Aurie. You're better than this. Don't let them win." He murmured as she shuddered against him. "Your decision not theirs..."

Naruto trailed off as the room vanished as the shadows engulfed everything. Even Aurie was gone. He was holding thin air. The blonde got to his feet slowly. This was new. Finally something reappeared. A Street. Wooden fences. Benches. Street Lights. Naruto frowned. This was neither Origin nor Konohagakure.

"Where am I?"

"Still at Akumu..."

Naruto yelped at his friend's tear filled voice. He turned to see her standing behind him looking horrified at what they had to see. "If we're still at Akumu... Then what is this?"

"Genjutsu cast by the demons... It's meant to be Yami Ryu... It's..." Aurie frowned. She made her way closer to Naruto and shuddered. "My memories... They want to show you why...""

"Why what?"

"Why I'm too weak to kill her..." Aurie whispered as someone appeared by the lamppost. A younger version of Aurie was there kicking a stone along the path. "Why I can't kill her..."

Naruto directed his attention to the young Aurie as she stubbed her foot trying to kick the rock. She crouched down and lifted the rock. Then flung it angrily over a fence. Naruto chuckled at the pout the young Auriah made as she continued huffing about the stupid stone.

"What did the poor defenseless rock do to you?"

Naruto recognized the voice. Except it sounded so much younger. Sure enough Auriah looked up to the fence to find a young girl watching her. Violet eyes. Red hair. Actually decently dressed. Naruto was in no way surprised to see Tsuki perched on the fence with the rock the young Aurie threw in her hands.

"It was in the way." Auriah's younger self snapped..

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. This felt so damn familiar for some reason. Or was it a comfortable air they had. Naruto was vaguely reminded of Sasuke. "So you couldn't ask it politely to move?"

"Tsuki if you're going to stay up there mocking me then don't. I'm tired and I don't have time for your shit today." Naruto winced at the tone. Auriah sounded like she had a miserable day. Except seeing Tsuki wince the girl seemed to relax a bit. "I'm sorry Tsuki..."

"No... It's quite alright..." The young redhead crushed the rock in her hand. "The rock probably deserved the abuse for obstructing your path."

"I retract my apology." Aurie snapped. "So go away, you're pissing me off."

Tsuki dropped from the fence with an eerie grace. Naruto watched her slide up behind Aurie and hug her reassuringly. Almost apologizing silently. She smiled softly as Aurie relaxed slowly. Naruto turned to Auriah who was sobbing now. Naruto turned back as Tsuki kissed the younger Aurie's neck. Murmuring something.

"Idiot..." She snapped in return. Except she stayed in Tsuki's embrace.

Suddenly it reminded Naruto of his own experiences with Sasuke. He was reminded of one day after school. It must've been some time after Sasuke's family was murdered. It was the one-day his brother hadn't come to the school. His father and mother were missing as well. Sasuke had just walked out of the school playground alone.

That air that Auriah and Tsuki had… It was like theirs then…

Naruto had waited till everyone else had gone off with his or her parent before walking away. He had passed the lake where Sasuke was just sitting alone on the dock. For some reason the Uchiha had turned to look at him. He couldn't really explain the surprise he felt at that.

Except there was that silent acceptance. As Sasuke glared suddenly and Naruto returned the look. He had felt so relieved. Someone had acknowledged his presence. He wasn't just that lonely kid on the swing anymore. Not to Sasuke. He was someone else. When the two had turned away from each other Naruto had grinned. He was sure Sasuke hadn't been such an ice queen back then so he must've mirrored Naruto's reaction. They were just outcasted orphans who had found each other.

Aurie and Tsuki were social outcasts for some reason and they had found one another. As the young Auriah started telling Tsuki about her obviously bad day the genjutsu faded away. Naruto was now watching another memory take form. Except the next one wouldn't be so pleasant.

"Oh no... Please not this one!" The present Auriah screeched. Pleading with the demons as a bed with drapes appeared. A dark room where Naruto could hear screams. Ones that mirrored his friends. A sick feeling took hold as he realized what he was being shown. "Stop!"

Naruto felt like throwing up. His friend was tied to a bed being raped by an older man. She looked like she was around her current age. Pleading. Begging. Naruto staggered as he reached for Aurie. Even the Kyuubi sounded mildly revolted. Except he was asking about her power. For a woman so strong what happened?

Naruto and the Kyuubi could recall the beatings he had gotten growing up. Sometimes he had actually deserved them. Sometimes he understood why he received such poor treatment. Except their were birthdays that he'd have to hide from. Sometimes the other people got so bad that he'd have to run away. His apartment had to remain a secret. He shivered. Who knows how far the abuse could've gone if his attackers knew where he lived?

The horrible image faded to the same Auriah pulling herself into a full tub of water. Dragging her beaten and abused body to the warmth her bath could offer. Naruto heard Auriah gasp at the new memory. As Aurie just settled into the water the door to the room opened and an older looking Tsuki stood watching silently.

Naruto watched Tsuki come to a horrible realization of what happened as Aurie started scrubbing furiously at her own skin. The violet-eyed teenager shuddered and leaned against the wall just staring. Naruto couldn't imagine her thoughts at that moment. She must've been scrambling for something to say.

"Stop staring at me."

Naruto watched Tsuki gasp and close her eyes. Looking away as the young Auriah pushed past her wrapped up in a towel. Time had passed in watching Tsuki mildly panic. Time where Tsuki had been silent.

Had there ever been a time where Sasuke had gone so silent? No, but Naruto had done it to him. Naruto remembered just standing in that room when Sasuke lost his temper. When the Uchiha seemed to snap. When it seemed like all should've been well. When they should've been celebrating the Uchiha had ruined it all with a simple demand.

"Fight me."

Naruto recalled moving after Sasuke only after the Uchiha had stormed out. Which was exactly what Tsuki did after Aurie walked out of the room. Followed only then. Of course they must've fought then. Had it gone as far as Sasuke and Naruto had let it though. To start off as some regular competition of their power. Then to come to the realization that it was serious. Naruto had used his Kage Bunshin and Sasuke his Grand Fireball. Then it was serious. Naruto and his Rasengan up against Sasuke's Chidori. They almost killed Sakura if Kakashi hadn't interfered. Things had gone sour then. Was this the same defining moment for Auriah and Tsuki?

"He got me pregnant..." Real time Auriah hissed still in tears. "Tsuki was so silent... She never spoke to me... She was just so far from me... I should've seen it coming... Except I didn't till..."

He was right. It was. The two had hit a fork in the road then and kept silent about it probably. It probably didn't come to the surface until it was already too late to heal. When Tsuki spun out of reach. Just like Sasuke suddenly had. Except Sasuke became obsessed about power. What was Tsuki obsessed with?

Naruto backed away as the images faded away again and he was presented something that must've been similar to Sasuke's nightmares. The demon's version of Auriah lay on the ground beaten and bloodied. Dead. Naruto nearly threw up.

"Till they killed me... Till they took him from me..."

Naruto stared in shock. It was true Aurie had been killed. Her child had been taken from her by force. Except when the door swung open to that room he knew the next person in must've been Tsuki. Sure enough he was right. She was drenched in blood. Her eyes had a faraway look to them. In her hands was a small crying bundle.

"And she brought me back..."

Naruto gasped as the baby was put in a nearby crib. One his friend must've bought to put her child in. One she must've intended to love. Then as Tsuki made her way to the body Naruto could hear the demon within shifting uneasily.

"You should've killed that wretched creature when you found out..." Tsuki hissed crouching next to the body. "You're too nice Auriah... Too nice... That's why they killed you... And you're weak..." The red-haired beauty closed her eyes. Her fingers gripping a kunai and bringing it to her wrist. "You have that power... And you won't use it against others..." The kunai sliced her wrist deep and blood poured down her hand. "I'm giving you a second chance... Don't think you can die so easily... Raise that brat Aurie... And these demons will always be around to protect you... And..." The blood was dripping into Aurie's mouth as Tsuki leaned in closer. "I'll always be here Aurie... Just a call away..."

The image faded away as Tsuki closed the distance and Naruto was standing in the dark solely with Aurie. The one he thought he knew.

So Tsuki lost Aurie and brought her back. She was capable of doing such a thing it seemed. It was nothing like Orochimaru's resurrected versions of the two dead Hokages. This had been different. Except Naruto could see Sasuke in Tsuki even more clearly now. The pain that was there behind the violet eyes. The pain that had been hidden behind onyx orbs. Sasuke had the chance to leave Naruto to die. Tsuki had the chance to kill the baby and leave Aurie lying there.

Neither had done such a thing. Sasuke let Naruto live. He had him right where he wanted him to be. He didn't kill him. He couldn't kill him. He left him there alone and alive. Tsuki left Auriah alive and with the child still breathing. Naruto had a feeling the two Akumu members had so many similarities in their lives that they must've bonded rather well.

He turned to her slowly trying to comprehend all that he saw. "She killed them all?"

Aurie dragged her gaze up to Naruto's. "Yes she did... Left me with the child I raised... Then I realized what she meant... I didn't age... I couldn't die... She did something to me... So I was forced to abandon my child when he was of age to find her..."  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Naruto whirled around at the image reappeared. The Aurie he seemed to be familiar with was standing on a fence opposite of the Tsuki he had seen with Sasuke. Aurie was crying. Tsuki seemed deranged. Chuckling as she spun a kunai in her bloodied hands.

"How could you! Why!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Came Tsuki's low response. "They pissed me off... They deserved it... How've you been Aurie? How's your son?" It was evident the woman didn't really care. She hadn't aged at all. She looked exactly as she had in all of the previous memories. Her eyes just seemed to examine Aurie. As if checking for any evident changes.

"What did you do to me?"

"I gave you the world..."

"No you didn't! You condemned me you bitch! I have to watch my own son die!" Aurie screeched. "I don't want to see him die! If you really loved me Tsuki you'd-"

"I can't." Tsuki interrupted. "You'll die when I'm dead... You're running on my blood... When my heart truly stops beating then you'll be free... Until then..." Tsuki reached into her bag and pulled out a scroll. She tossed it to Auriah. "You get to be the hero Aurie... You'll get to be the bitch that kills me..."

"Tsuki don't do this..." Auriah pleaded. Naruto felt like he was starting to drown. He could see himself. Standing on some cliff molded to represent a Hokage calling to his one love. Except he hadn't known back then.

"Oh why not?" Tsuki hissed. "I'll give you anything you want Aurie..." Tsuki seemed so sincere. Despite of course the amusement in her tone and the blood splattered on herself thanks to her definition of fun. If Sasuke had offered Naruto the world he may have given in long ago. Except neither of the two back then understood their bond. They had been young Genin seeking out their unreachable goals. Neither knew they needed each other back then.

"I love you..." Auriah whispered as she shuddered. Naruto was surprised she hadn't fallen off the fence she was standing on. Naruto couldn't even guess when this had occurred. How long had it taken Auriah to seek out her former best friend? How long till she had actually found her? "I really do... I love you still..."

"I know." Tsuki replied icily. Her eyes had darkened. That expression Sasuke had when he had turned around to Naruto. When the markings of the cursed seal were creeping up the side of his face. That was the look Auriah was receiving.

"I'll kill you." Auriah managed as tears fell. She tightened her grip on the given scroll. Determined to fulfill her words one day. She wouldn't fail. Naruto recognized himself in that moment in Auriah's place.

A brief silence accompanied by a smirk. "I know."

Naruto couldn't breathe. No. This one hit too close to home. He was there again in his mind. At the valley of the end. Where Jiraiya and Orochimaru had battled it out for the sake of their friendship. Jiraiya had lost his friend in such a similar scenario to the one Naruto had been forced to go through. Sasuke and Naruto had last stood together there in that valley. They put their friendship to the ultimate test and failed miserably.

It was the first time Naruto hadn't fulfilled his promise to another person. He failed Sakura. The Kyuubi and him had thrown all they had at Sasuke. Except the Uchiha's hand tore through Naruto's lungs. Sasuke took on the form of a true demon. A true image of the evil that had grown inside. The hunger for power had transformed his friend. Now here he was at the syndicate trying to fix the only mistake he had ever made in his life. Letting Sasuke go.

It was either turn Sasuke back onto the right path as a Konoha Shinobi. Or it was to finish what the Valley had started. Finish that ugly fight with Sasuke dead. Or even himself. Either Konoha's pride and joy, the last of the Uchiha's, Uchiha Sasuke, the biggest threat to the safety of the fire country, would fall in that battle. Or Konoha's biggest secret, the Kyuubi's caretaker, the prankster of the hidden leaf, Uzumaki Naruto, it's sole defender now in the Syndicate, would be the one to lose his life then.

The memories faded and they were back in the syndicate. Naruto turned to Auriah one final time. He pushed the pain the memory of the Valley had brought. He instead focused on the matter at hand. On his so-called friend that had fed him a pack of lies. He watched her clench her fists and desperately try to hold back tears. Also struggle to find a way to justify all that had happened in the past few moments. "How old are you Aurie?"

"Around 650 years old I believe..." She managed past the obvious beginning signs of a nervous breakdown. Amazingly the demons were silent now. Which was strange. They could take control right then. Except they were amazingly gone. Only Hecate Auriah was there now in full control on the verge of destroying herself. "I've lost count really..."

"What?" Naruto shook his head. That couldn't be right. Aurie was a normal teenager just around his age. She never had a child and she hadn't fallen in love with that evil creature that nearly killed his friends. Except the demons that Aurie could summon had proven all of that to be a lie. He frowned. "That scroll..." The scroll Tsuki had given her. That last memory that had struck him so deeply. He was sure Tsuki had just given Auriah the upper hand. Why hadn't she mentioned that though? If she had the way to kill her then why hadn't she?

He hadn't taken a moment yet to put himself in Aurie's shoes...

Maybe then he would've understand why it had taken her so long to come to her decision about her former love...

"The secret to killing her..." Aurie smiled weakly. "The key to killing Tsuki lies in six different seals... That destroys her immortality and will allow her to finally die... The scroll told me all that I needed and then I destroyed it... So it's as she wanted it... I'll be the bitch that kills her... Even if I die when I do so..."

He heard enough. Naruto bolted from the room and he didn't hear her try to stop him. So he ran through the Syndicate searching for something to beat out his frustration on. Anything. Just not Aurie. Not Sasuke. He rounded the corner and without thinking he kicked the person rounding the corner.

Who happened to be Tsuki...

Small world...

Naruto suddenly let all the anger get to him. He flung himself at her letting the Kyuubi's chakra pump through his veins. The rest became a blur. He remembered killing Aurie's target countless times. Except each time she got back up staggering for another round. At one point she landed a hit.

There was a searing pain. He felt like he had been torn into pieces as the Kyuubi roared and suddenly everything was in focus again. He was on the floor doubled over as Tsuki stumbled into a nearby wall.

"Fuck!" She hissed angrily.

Naruto tried to get to his feet. He staggered away from Tsuki.

"You can't save him." She called after him.

Naruto froze at the sharp tone. He turned around to see Tsuki leering at him despite the obvious pain she was in. "I can and I will... I won't let you continue to cloud his thoughts! I won't let you destroy the good left in him you bitch!"

Tsuki chuckled darkly. "You can't save him if he doesn't need saving..."

Naruto scowled and turned on the pale woman. "You killed my friends you bitch."

Tsuki looked mildly surprised. She straightened as best as she could and shook her head. "Idiot… Uchiha ordered them to be captured alive… Your little pink bitch is alive still… Uchiha wants some 'entertainment' later on in the week…"

Suddenly something occurred to Naruto. Tsuki didn't seem in any way surprised that Naruto was there. As the woman limped away Naruto came to a horrifying realization. Tsuki had let them get in. She wanted him to find Sasuke. So she wouldn't stand in the way. Except why? What was she up to? He hadn't thought about it well enough quite yet.

Naruto took off in a run. Then he could find him right? She wouldn't stand in the way?

He forgot about Sakura...

Naruto found what he guessed was the main hall of the Syndicate. He made his way through it to the center doors. This was it. Right? After everything Aurie's memories and his own had made him recall. This was where Sasuke would be right?

He opened the doors and nearly had to hold his breath. There he was in his sleeping glory. Sasuke was asleep right there in front of him. On the desk in the center of the dark room lit up solely by candles. Naruto swallowed hard and stepped into the room. His eyes on his sleeping companion.

Sasuke was sound asleep in the desk. His head resting on his arms as he was slouched forward in his chair. The soft sound of his breathing was all that could be heard. Naruto moved closer and smiled.

There it was. That skin that seemed to glow. The silky raven hair. It was all there. Naruto just gazed at Sasuke and tried to tell himself not to touch him while he was sleeping. For all he knew the Uchiha may just instinctively kill him for daring to touch him. Except he looked so peaceful. Naruto loved this image of Sasuke. Peaceful. Vulnerable.

Before he could stop himself Naruto pushed Sasuke's hair aside and kissed the Uchiha on the cheek. Then he straightened and moved to leave. He winced remembering the pain that Tsuki had inflicted and nearly fell to the floor. He reached for the doorknob when he heard something scraping on the wooden floor. He shouldn't have done that.

Naruto had once been full of pride.

Now he was full of grief.

+

Haruno Sakura had once been full of concern.

She became a healer for the sole purpose of protecting those she cared about. So she could ensure their safety and not worry. In the defeat they had just suffered she had been unable to guarantee their safety. She had been incapable of ensuring their survival. She had been nearly downright useless.

She also had fallen for Sasuke's trap. Betrayed Rock Lee. Lost any chance of victory.

Now here she was struggling to summon up her chakra to heal her comrade. Ino's pale and bloodied form layed motionless before her. Sakura was certain by the pulse she was still alive. Which was a relief. She wasn't going to lose her best friend because of her own stupidity.

She continued straining what little chakra she had to heal Ino. She had awoken not long ago to their apparent prison in the syndicate. A large room with two beds. It all looked too expensive. It made Sakura wonder how many people had been killed to pay for the satin sheets and the mahogany furniture. She shuddered to think of that.

She returned her focus to healing Ino. She desperately hoped her friend would survive the onslaught she had suffered from possessing the mind of Tsuki and from feeling the female's pain. Finally there was movement and Ino's eyes fluttered open. The blue eyes met Sakura's green tearing gaze.

"Sa...Sakura?"

Sakura cried out and wrapped her arms around Ino fiercely. She knew she had startled her friend. Sakura was surprised Ino hadn't yelled at her yet, Sakura figured it was because Ino realized Sakura was crying. She clung onto her friend desperately, relieved that she had managed to save her at least.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

Sakura didn't reply to Ino's frightened question. She held on as Ino tried to move, tried to find Shikamaru.

"Sakura!"

"I don't know..." She whispered. She felt bad. She felt like she had done the entire team wrong. "They got him right after they got you..." She pulled away from Ino and looked away. "They got all of us... Nobody got away..."

"But Sakura..." Ino shuddered. "Are they alive!"

Sakura frowned. "I don't know Ino..." She got up slowly and made her way to the bed she had awoken in. She sat down and stared up. "We're the only ones in here..."

Ino sat up slowly wincing at the pain that ran up her spine. She remembered the initial impact when she had been flung against the wall. After that was a painful blur. She had slipped into unconciousness so easily. For a member of Konoha's Anbu that was unacceptable. Ino's eyes trailed up to Sakura after quickly looking over any possible injuries. She spotted the tear in Sakura's outfit and frowned. "Sakura... You're wounded..."

Sakura frowned and covered the hole. "It's healed up now... So that it isn't fatal... I was a little more concerned about your well being..." She closed her eyes and shuddered. The wound Sasuke dealt after manipulating her. She had struggled to heal it. She had felt like she deserved death. Now there she was having avoided death because she had remembered that Ino needed her. That the team needed her.

"Sakura?" Ino frowned. She knew that expression on Sakura's face. Her friend was thinking too much again. "What's wrong?"

"I fell for it..." Sakura whispered. She shuddered again. "Sasuke kissed me and I fell for it all..."

Ino jumped. "Wait what!" She stared at her friend in shock. "He KISSED you!"

Sakura nodded and smiled. Ino had reacted like both of them would've back then. Annoyed but happy. Yet she watched as the meaning dawned on her. Sasuke had indeed kissed her. But only to distract Sakura from seeing his true intention. A kunai through her stomach.

"Lee... He didn't see right?" Ino asked carefully.

Sakura shrugged. She really didn't know. She really couldn't tell. one part of her wanted him to have seen it. That was he knew she was a bad person. That she didn't deserve his love. At the moment Rock Lee's feelings for her had to be second. She'd deal with that loss later.

Ino shook her head. "We were warned... Low chance of success..." The blonde clanched her fists and slammed them on the bed. "Damnit. We were overpowered."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "That wasn't normal..."

Ino agreed silently. None of what happened could've been normal. They should've realized something was up when they had so easily entered the Syndicate. Except Sasuke's companion was not normal. She strained to get to her feet and steady herself. She knocked away Sakura as she grabbed the bed for support. "Sakura... That woman..."

Sakura frowned. Tsuki. Besides Sasuke's clever manipulating she had been the one to eliminate their strongest fighters easily. "From what I could see... Tsuki has an outer layer of Chakra that sustains her body and never runs out. She's practically immortal because the violet chakra is created by stealing the energy of everything around her slowly and it constantly heals her cells. Preserving her body... Except it's obviously not her true Chakra because when she faced off against Neji she had the violet chakra vanish and she used this black one..."

"Interestingly accurate observation for someone who only got to see her fight once..."

Sakura and Ino screeched at the new voice and turned. Terrified it was Tsuki. Or worse Sasuke. Except it wasn't. It was a female demon.

"I'm Illia." The demon introduced herself as she adjusted her clothes. Her dark green eyes on Sakura as she closed the door behind her. "One of the hired help here... I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

Sakura relaxed seeing a cleaning outfit and supplies. She was just the hired help here. She watched Ino survey the girl a moment before relaxing as well. She didn't look like a hostile demon. Looked rather... tame?

Illia was dusting one of the dressers. She glanced at Sakura as she rose to examine the room. Illia spoke rather slowly to the female. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping... I just happen to know Tsuki rather well enough to guess she fought against you."

Ino nodded. "Yeah... We're the Anbu from Konoha and we were destroyed so easily..."

"At least they left all of you alive... The men are down the hall healing." Illia smiled at Ino's relieved grin and Sakura's shocked expression. "I guess you don't have a good idea of where you are right now in the compound am I right?"

Sakura stared at the woman carefully before responding. She couldn't help but feel suspicious of the demon's motives. "No we don't... I'm assuming we're prisoners?"

"Guests is the better term." Illia corrected hastily. "Prisoners are normally executed. Uchiha has no patience for the weak. All of you are in the guest house of the Syndicate. It's still heavily guarded and only two Syndicate members observe the activity of the house. The two ladies are always going to be watching your every move. So just with the knowledge of Tsuki's presence here I trust no one will be foolish enough to fight."

Sakura stared blankly as Illia continued dusting the furniture in the room. She couldn't believe this. This was crazy. They were guests!

Ino apparently had recovered faster as she asked Illia for an update on the others. Sakura heard vaguely that they had all been healed up and were just resting. Except a few were worried about them. Sakura guessed that meant Shikamaru and Rock Lee.

"Sakura?"

Sakura blinked and turned as Ino called for her attention. "Um... Yeah?"

"Illia says that Uchiha will probably call us for a dinner later on this week..." Ino frowned. "We'll dine with him, the two Syndicate ladies, and some other guests..."

Sakura frowned. That didn't sound safe. They had yet to meet the Lady of the Golden Sun. Any plan of attack Shikamaru could come up with would be faulty without such information. She watched silently as Illia continued cleaning the room. At least until the door opened and this time Sakura's fears were confirmed.

Violet eyes stared back in a nearly mocking manner. Tsuki shakily entered the room and slid the door shut. Illia and her met gazes momentarily before she met Sakura's gaze again. She leaned against the wall. Sakura noted that she looked shaken.

"That explains a lot..."

Sakura blinked at Illia's annoyed tone. She watched Tsuki scowl.

"A mental connection to allow the two of you to communicate telepathically and heightens the senses... Except afterwards you feel the effects of your body readjusting to normal again... Uchiha must've put a strain on you Ms. Shineh to have you feeling so clumsy." Illia seemed to sneer. "He must've been investigating one of your opponents minds."

Tsuki's gaze intensified on Sakura. "Yes he did... On the mind of a withering cherry blossom..." The pale woman pushed off the door and made her way between Ino and Sakura's beds. Her eyes watched them carefully. Nearly daring them to try anything. "Now shut up and get back to work."

Illia shrugged and went back to dusting.

Ino shivered as Tsuki caught her buy the chin and looked her over. Sakura could tell her friend was terrified. The shinobi had flung Ino into a wall. Knocked her out with one swift shot. Ino knew they were at every possible disadvantage at the moment.

"Looks like they did a good job healing up your spinal cord... You appear to be functioning just fine..." Tsuki released Ino. "Lucky girl... Not many shinobi survive their spine shattering completely... You were paralysed mearly hours ago... You came very close to death."

Ino was ghost pale. Even Tsuki had more color on her face then Sakura's best friend.

Tsuki turned to Sakura. "You were fine. We figured Tsunade's apprentice could keep herself and her friend alive... Your Chakra's been wasted enough to keep you from trying to hit me... I do say... You pack quite a punch."

Sakura shivered at the glare she recieved. She was feeling cornered.

"Leave them alone." Illia snapped suddenly as she finished dusting the room. "They could very well figure out how to kill you and Uchiha."

"Doubt they'd try." Tsuki chuckled turning to leave. "Uzumaki Naruto would never let them hurt the man he's been dreaming of fucking raw."

Sakura's went red at the comment. Except her mind registered the name. Uzumaki Naruto. Their Naruto? The blonde who had wanted to be Hokage? "Wait!"

Tsuki looked back as she reached the door. "Yes?"

"Naruto's here?"

"Yes he is. I saw him just a moment ago. Hyper little brat. Packs a punch..." Tsuki shook her head. Almost as if not wanting to relive that pain. "He seems to believe Uchiha's still good. That we're just clouding his thoughts."

"You ar-"

"No we aren't. Uchiha's thoughts are clouded with Uzumaki and his brother." Tsuki shrugged. As if she really didn't care about Sakura's thoughts on the matter. Actually Sakura was certain the monster had no concern for the matter between them and Sasuke. "I came here to let you know that at the end of tommorow all of you will attend a feast to discuss your release back to Konoha. If Uchiha really decides to let any of you go that is."

"Naruto will talk some sense into Sasuke."

Illia interrupted as Tsuki tried to speak. "I don't belive you truly understand what Master Sasuke has become. He's nothing like you remember."

Sakura was up on her feet faster than she expected and she swung at Tsuki. Her target ducked as she missed. She had the energy to do damage. Except her body was fighting every movement. So when Tsuki avoided the next swing and hit her back into the bed she wasn't surprised.

She was surprised feeling her air being squeezed out of her body as Tsuki straddled her and choaked her. Sakura grabbed Tsuki's wrists and squeezed. She could feel that she was about to break them when Tsuki shifted and drove her knee into Sakura's stomach.

"Idiot." The Syndicate female hissed.

Sakura doubled over as Tsuki released her. She heard Ino get up and rush to her side as Tsuki got up and slid the door open.

"That was foolish..." Tsuki scowled. She shook her head and sighed. "Almost as dumb as actually believing Uchiha cared enough to kiss you... Absolutely foolish..."

Sakura swallowed the blood that had rushed into her mouth and glared at Tsuki. "You heartless whore!"

Tsuki chuckled and shook her head. "Ouch... If I hadn't heard that so often I might have been a tad insulted..."

Ino was helping Sakura up as her best friend hacked up the blood clogging her lungs now. As the door slid shut signaling Tsuki's departure Illia dropped her things and walked over to their side. She helped get Sakura back on the bed and seemed to look over the wounds.

"Listen... Normally I never agree with that damned woman... Except this one time..." Illia murmered as she pointed Ino back to her bed. "The two of you are weak. Too weak to even consider yourselves a challenge to the likes of her. So that was truly foolish..."

"I know..." Sakura hissed. She sat up angrily. Not quite content with their situation at all. She hadn't felt this defenseless in so long. Tsunade had trained her so she wouldn't be this defenseless. This weak. Or at least that's all that Illia could gather from her dissapointed and defeated expression.

"Listen... You two need to be careful around here... The only two women you'll run into ever in here are the two ladies of the Syndicate. So it's not a w-"

Sakura had flown to her feet with a triumphant grin. Before Illia could react the cherry blossum girl landed a clear shot at her face. The Demon flew back into the nearby wall. Sakura gripped Illia's shirt collar roughly. "Thought so..."

Ino smiled at Sakura as Illia tried to process what the hell had just occured. Seconds ago Sakura was down and out for the count. Now she held her up against the wall with such power that Illia was at a loss. What just happened?

Sakura smiled. Illia hadn't seen Sakura in her attacks against Tsuki snatch some Soldier Pills. Or when Ino had come to her aid the demon hadn't seen Sakura pass one to Ino. Now Sakura had enough Chakra to hold her own again, minus the bruises Tsuki had inflicted Sakura was back to her normal self. Ino had indeed been healed by Sakura so she was ready to fight once more as well.

Illia snarled and reached for the hand Sakura was holding her by. "Let go. I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did..." Sakura murmered. "You slipped up Illia..."

Ino got to her feet slowly and started searching Illia's pockets.

Sakura grinned. She hadn't been the most intelligent member of Team Seven for nothing. She had always been the most observant. Except this was no genjutsu. This was a real life mistake on the enemies part. "Can't you guess how?"

Illia stopped struggling and glared. Sakura was very aware of the chakra building up in Illia's body. She wasn't stupid.

"You said the two ladies are ALWAYS going to be looking at us. You also said that the only two women we'd ever run into here would be those two Syndicate ladies." Sakura sneered. "ONly two women right? You and Tsuki. Even there were holes there."

Ino finished raiding Illia's pockets and moved for the door. She was eager to discover if the men had freed themselves yet as well. Actually they may not have been so lucky as the two women on the Anbu. Except you never knew if Shikamaru had a card up his sleeve.

"You called him Master Sasuke... You seemed to be completely aware of every movement Tsuki knew... And when you scolded her you knew their trick so well it was too suspicious..."

Illia scowled.

"You're no maid… You couldn't even clean well enough to pass as one… Can you even tell the difference between those cleaners!"

Illia sighed and rolled her eyes. "I had a feeling Tsuki may have been right about you being too damn observant…"

"How do we get out of here?"

"You can't… Orders are to kill the one called Rock Lee immediately if you struggle. He's the only one Uchiha could care less about at the moment." Illia chuckled at Sakura's shock. She watched as female shinobi released her. "You were right... I am the enemy... Except your idiotic blonde friend has no idea..."

Ino didn't take the insult. She knew she wasn't the one Illia was referring to. To her horror Sakura knew Illia meant Naruto.

"If you hurt him..."

Illia shook her head. "Play nice here and he'll also be in one piece... He's easy to fool... Thinks he's my friend... That word doesn't exist to demons, he should know that. He never knew..."

"The Lady of the Golden Sun." Ino whispered. "She's a demon..."

"Of course I am... Tsuki and I are opposites in nearly every way..." Illia smiled darkly. "I'm a demon... She's originally an Angel... She's fallen like your Sasuke... No one can save her either..."

Sakura stayed motionless as Illia departed from the room and slid the door shut. That was it. They were trapped. No way out. If they fought Rock Lee would be killed. They wouldn't hold back.

Sakura dropped to her knees as the tears fell. If only she hadn't fallen for Sasuke's trick. If she had done what Shikamaru and the others had really wanted. If she had just fought. Then this wouldn't have been so hard! It wouldn't have been so hard to accept they had lost!

Why? Why her? Why them? Why This? Were they doomed to be like Tsunade and her team? Apart? Seperated? Never a team again?

No. She refused to believe that just yet. Next time she went after Sasuke there'd be no holding back. He didn't deserve her love any longer.

Haruno Sakura had once been full of concern.

Now she was full of disregard.

_(Sasuke's Piece as usual goes here, except as stated above it is not posted here, go to my profile and go to my deadjournal to access the full chapter if you're curious, **NOT** for young readers!)_


End file.
